Beyond the War
by TK Date
Summary: The year is AC 199. All forms of moblie suits have been destroyed after the recent struggle with the forces of one Mariemeia Kushrenada. However, the new age of peace can bring about more conflict than formed in any war. The soldier will fight.
1. Part One

Beyond the War  
By TK Date 

AN: This is my second Gundam Wing fic and my first that isn't a monologue. Like the summary says it's set about three years after Endless Waltz. There aren't any obvious pairings but as my friend and me said you could hint at quite a few of them, and there might be 'additional' chapters if the demand is enough. Constructive critisism and reviews are always welcome. Enjoy the fic. 

Part 1 

    The halls were empty. Metal beneath him made the familiar muffled clanging sound with each of his footfalls as the familiar tang of oil and steel drifted into his nostril. Hair swept into his eyes, out again, only to be forced back in. He paid it no heed, it was hair. It was a minimal thing in the scheme of his mission. 

    So he ran. 

    Dodging fire that he was sure was coming from behind him, he continued dashing, yet he never heard it. A sharp pain sparked up on the rear of his left thigh. _'Ignore it and keep running.'_ He did as his mind commanded, heedless to the wills of his body. 

    An exit was within sight. Slamming into it he hacked through the lock in seconds. It opened. Light streamed forth and… 

~~~~~ 

    "Have you picked up anything?" the voice came over his intercom, fuzzy as usual. 

    "Not a thing. I mean you know Heero, if he doesn't want us to find him it's likely that we won't." 

    "I know…it's just…" the sadness was evident in his voice. 

    "Don't you start that again on me Quatre. This is _not_ your fault and I'm not letting you go off on one of those 'If only I could've…' speeches. Your actions were perfectly understandable because you wanted to attain peace. He's doing this because it's him, there's isn't any other reason for it," Duo sighed and leaned back in his seat, "There isn't really any other way to describe Heero." 

    There was a pause, "You're right, thanks Duo." 

    "Don't mention it." 

    "I'm heading back to the base. I want to see if Trowa or Wufei have found anything." 

    "You go do that, though this plane isn't anything like my old buddy I like the feeling of just sitting around in a good piece of machinery." 

    "I guess that's what you get from being raised in a scrap heap," Winner's voice was almost taunting. 

    "Yeah…I guess that-hey! You aren't talking bad about the church, are you?!" he was almost glaring at the com. 

    "Of course not Duo, I was just kidding." 

    "Sure, kidding," the braided pilot was miffed, "It's not like I go around insulting your sisters, all bazillion of em." 

    "Duo, you know I only have 29." 

    "I know that, but still. That's more sisters than I ever had." 

    "It's more of a family than anyone had I guess…" again there was the tone of grief. 

    This time Duo chose to ignore it "Cept for Wufei, he had his whole clan to depend on." 

    "You're right, though he doesn't act like it sometimes…" 

    "It's because he's Wufei! He's too busy ranting and raving to talk about family, I was surprised when I found out he had a wife!" Duo managed to stop the Winner guilt complex right there. 

    "That's true, well I'm heading out now. Report in if you find anything." 

    "Roger." 

    The line plunged into static moments before Duo reached up and turned it off. With a sigh he leaned back in the comfy cockpit chair, closing his azure eyes. 

    "Sure is boring around here without any fights. I wonder why Heero wound up going out anyway? And why the hell're we lookin' for him at all. Knowing that guy he'll probably show up in a week without a scratch on him," the brunet yawned, "Yup…just a week." 

    Slowly he dozed off as his plane on autopilot maintained its course around his search area. 

~~~~~ 

    "No, nothing yet. He's not leaving any signs." 

    The words were brief, but it was to be expected of the ever solemn Trowa Barton. His fingers swept across the keyboard in front of him, almost as deft as the missing person he searched for. Flight records, customs records, anything that would have hinted to what direction the now missing Heero Yuy would have traveled in. Reflections of the screens flickered in his single visible green eye as he occasionally narrowed it on a close trace or widened it, only slightly, on a surprising fact. 

    Wufei was leaning against the wall beside him. For once his ebony hair was let down from the common ponytail at the nape of his neck. It hung over the sides of his face due to the slight downward tilt of his head. Both black eyes were closed as his arms crossed his chest in a customary stance. 

    "Well we've got to keep looking. Dr. J and the others want us to find him, it's our mission." Quatre spoke as he slowly moved across the room from his position at the doorway. Glancing over Trowa's shoulder he caught precious snippets of information, silently locking them into his memory. 

    "Heero wouldn't give up on a mission, so we're not going to give up on him." 

    "I do not agree with that standard," Wufei's voice was harsh. 

    "What do you mean?" a slight tinge of worry lace Quatre's voice and eyes as he turned to the Chinese. 

    He lifted his head to glare at the blonde with narrowed eyes. 

    "The one called Heero Yuy is hiding. Even if it is our mission I do not see it as just for us to search him out. Rightfully he deserves to have what he wants." 

    "But we need him Wufei, if not then the world could be in big trouble." 

    "Only the weak are dependent upon a single person. You are dependent upon him. That shows your weakness. We have defended the earth sphere in the past, there is nothing to say that we cannot do so now." 

    "Wufei…" 

    "If we can't find him there is a way that the four of us can be the defense. Heero is not needed. Like the rest of us, he can be replaced. The purpose of this mission is to rally our forces in defense of the foe that Dr. J has spoken of. We are only seeking Heero out because he has posed as a leader in past conflicts. He can, however, be replaced by another," the interruption was firm, almost cold, and to the point. 

    "What are you saying Trowa?! Heero can't be replaced! He's a living person just like you and me!" 

    "In the eyes of the battlefield, he is just another nameless soldier." 

    "But…Trowa…" 

    "Soldiers can be replaced, we can function as his replacement if necessary." 

    Silence echoed. A glance was shared between Wufei and Trowa. Wufei's lips pulled slightly upward in a smirk of approval. His post at the wall was resumed as Trowa gave another look to Quatre before continuing with his work. There was still much to be done before the mission could be completed. 

    "Trowa…" 

    The blonde left the room quickly. His footsteps were soon covered by the tapping of Trowa's fingers on the keys. 

    "He won't like what we found." 

    "It can't be helped." 

    "I do not accept that he has been involved in this mission." 

    Trowa glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. A few more swift keystrokes brought up a map of an abandoned military base near the wreckage from some random mobile suit battle. 

    "We'll need everyone for what we're going to face, whether you like it or not." 

~~~~~ 

Drip 

    Moisture gathering, it had been humid in the past couple weeks. 

Drip 

    Humidity resulted in condensation, which ultimately lead to precipitation. 

Drip 

    The precipitation gathering on the already rusting metal, bonding together through the power of osmosis it… 

Drip 

    …gained weight and eventually plummeted to the ground, pulled by gravity. 

Drip 

    Just like he had, at that time in the past where the life he knew had ended. 

Drip 

    Gathering sorrow, anguish, pain, he had fallen from his proverbial perch atop the rusted metal throne. 

Drip 

    Now, because of it, he was left alone in this world, without a purpose. 

Drip 

    He was unable to die, death would have been meaningless, a continuation of his lack of purpose. 

Drip 

    No, he would not perpetuate this cycle, he would not let it continue. 

Drip 

    Even though the answer might not be right in front of him like it always was he would find it. 

Drip 

    Slowly cobalt blue eyes glanced upward, a slight tinge of madness in their depths. 

Drip 

    The gun that the water fell onto was showing no wear, it was as good as it had been on the day it was made. 

Drip 

    Just like the perfect soldier. 

Drip 

    Both were gone in an instant. 

~~~~~ 

    Preventer headquarters was quiet. All primary agents were off on missions, or taking personal time. Everyone else was taking some well deserved rest now that most conflicts on the earth sphere and within the colonies had been calmed. 

    The once Lieutenant-Colonel Lady Une was the only occupant of the building. Her fingers moved across the keys of a computer placed at her desk. Despite the fact that there were no conflicts she was still required to keep an eye out for areas that could turn into potential dangers, potential fires. 

    So far there were no such problems, anywhere. Most of her reports consisted of propositions as to how she should deal with abandoned military bases and the wreckage of mobile suit battles. There were no doubt the easiest of her job. A simply click sent out a pre-written message notifying the filer of the report that bases could be changed into any sort of other building provided all lethal weapons or devices be dealt with. Mobile suit wreckage could be easily melted down to create other sorts of supplies for the now peaceful nations of the earth. 

    Nearly halfway through all of her reports a noise snapped her attention away from the screen. There shouldn't be anyone else here, why was there movement within the building? 

    "Who's there?" previous military training kept the fear from her voice. 

    When no reply was evident she shook her head and continued with the work. It was probably a figment of her imagination. Her mind playing tricks on her, no doubt. The sound of the safety lock being removed on a gun brought her out of it. The stranger's words came before hers, as her hand went for the gun in her desk. 

    "You have betrayed your men. By forcing them into the unknown you hurl them into lives that they are not ready for," the voice was flat and monotonous, though vaguely familiar. 

    "Who is it?" her eyes scanned the room, unable to catch sight of anyone. 

    "You are a contradiction to yourself, a hypocrite. The prevention of battles leads to the destruction of soldiers. Their once lives must be eliminated for your ideals." 

    "I don't know what you're talking about…" there wasn't even a trace of someone near, or where the voice could be coming from. 

    "You are a traitor, Lieutenant-Colonel Lady Une," a figure appeared before her. 

    "You're-" fear froze her body. 

    The gunshot was sharp and articulate as her body slumped backwards in her chair, blood pooling on the ground. 

    "Dismissed, Lady Une." 

~~~~~ 

    By the time she was found Lady Une was dead. The area was subjected to a thorough search but not a trace of evidence as to who committed the crime. 

    Every person employed at Preventer headquarters attended the funeral, despite the threat of inclement weather. They had come to know Une as a calm and caring person. She was benevolent as a leader but a harsh mistress when it came to getting the job done. 

    Also in attendance were four of the five once great Gundam pilots. Having known and fought against Une at times they felt it was only fitting that they should give her their regards. Plus the fact that if any one of them, aside from the still missing Heero Yuy, were to fail to make it to the funeral he would be subjected to the piteous puppy dog eyes and begging of one Quatre Raberba Winner. 

    With them came the most renowned person in attendance, Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian. It was partially due to her influence that Une's Preventers had been created, plus the two knew each others political tactics and had since began to treat each other as equal, almost friends. 

    The last notable person to attend was one Mariemeia Kushrenada. Due to highly advanced medical procedures the young girl was now capable of walking on her own without the slightest hint of the injury which had paralyzed her for nearly a year. During that time Une had adopted the youth as a daughter of sorts, considering the woman's love for Mariemeia's father Trieze it was almost close enough to be true. 

    And so it was Mariemeia who spoke up once it was her turn to take a stand before all those gathered. 

    "I address the following to all those gathered in memory of the once kind Lady Une. I to grieved once I heard word of her death, and I am still in grievance. However, nothing but sadness can be bred from such things. Once the initial anguish has passed I for one plan to continue the Lady's dreams. I will carry out her wishes to fulfill my father's ideals. I declare today that I, Mariemeia Kushrenada, assume all responsibilities as head of the Preventers Organization." 

    Despite the somber attitude which blanketed those gathered a small amount of applause was given to the youth. She was mature for her age. Even though she had not been in full control of the assault that had occurred only three years before she still knew more than the average ten year old would know about the world of adults. 

    Slowly the applause trickled down as Mariemeia gave a slight bow and returned to her seat. The procession continued until its end. It was a space of a few minutes before everyone had finished conversing in small pockets and returned to their transportation. 

    From the shadows of the nearby trees a figure moved towards the coffin. A variety of white lilies and roses rested upon the finely polished wood. The figure's hand reached out and gently stroked the smooth surface. However, it stopped before even its fingertips could touch the blossoms or stems of the brilliant bouquets. In the distance a low growl echoed through the sky. The beast was raging and was about to unleash its fury upon the world. By the time the sheets of rain began assaulting the soil and grass the figure was gone, and a black rose was left amidst the pure ivory flowers.


	2. Part Two

Beyond the War  
By TK Date 

AN: Thanks to Shara, MelBel, and Silent Death for reviewing this. The third chapter is done but I'm waiting for my beta reader to get back to me on that. There's about one scene in part four done so those two should be up shortly. Again, reviews are appreciated. 

Part 2 

    The woman with navy hair turned. She slowly paced the length of the office and waited before the desk. None of her actions were noticed by the youth that sat in the desk sorting through the stacks of papers that laid before her. 

    "Are you sure you're going to be okay doing this? Being the head of Preventers is something that requires a lot of hard work," the woman spoke. 

    "Don't worry about me, Miss Noin. I am quite capable of taking care of myself. Besides, Miss Po and Mr. Chang are more than willing to help me with anything that I'll need it on. Plus Mr. Chang was once gundam pilot, can you think of anyone more qualified to protect me?" 

    Noin smirked, "You do know that you don't have to refer to us all so formally, Miss Kushrenada." 

    Mariemeia chuckled, "I know, but it would just feel awkward calling you Lucrezia." 

    "I'm pretty sure everyone except Zechs will agree with you there." 

    "He calls you Lucrezia?" 

    "Well…on…special occasions," a faint blush crept onto her face. 

    "Oh...like what?" 

    "I don't believe this topic of conversation is appropriate for one your age Mariemeia, plus you have work to do." 

    "Alright Miss Noin, though I fail to see how the subject of Zechs calling you Lucrezia would be inappropriate for someone of my age…" 

    It was at that moment that Wufei Chang entered, Preventer outfit pressed with the aura of a strictly disciplined warrior emanating from his very presence. He gave a crisp salute to the two women already within the room. Noin returned it, eternally grateful to the once Gundam pilot for rescuing her from what could have developed into a very risky situation. 

    "Miss Kushrenada," he began, "We have yet to find any leads as to who Lady Une's assassin was. However, Maxwell and Winner have found a trace as to where Heero might be, they are ready and waiting for your approval so that they can follow it." 

    Both women's eyes lit up at this comment. By now Heero Yuy had vanished without a trace at least a year ago. Those who had known him were beginning to develop slight fears for the former pilot's well being, despite the fact that he seemed like one who would be perfectly capable of taking care of himself. 

    "Are you sure of that, Wufei?" Noin was the first to recover from the shock. 

    The Chinese teen nodded, "We've got civilian reports of a person who fits Heero's description coming from some of our agents in Russia. Considering that there have been a great deal of them from the same area we find it safe to assume that he's there, somewhere." 

    "You have my consent then," Mariemeia stated, "If the evidence you have is correct then Duo and Quatre have my backing and full consent to pursue this lead. I've been informed that retrieving Yuy is of the utmost importance, he might even be able to help us solve the mystery of Lady Une's death." 

    With another nod Wufei bowed slightly, "I'll give them your message." With that he turned on his heel and left. 

~~~~~ 

    His trek was a short one, soon he was entering a second office within Preventer Headquarters. This one, however, was lit only by a dim light hanging from the ceiling. Due to the lack of persons in need of offices many of them were left empty until a position was created, or a person hired, that would require use of the space. 

    Ignoring the dank surroundings Wufei sat in one of the chairs positioned before the desk within the office and waited. 

    It wasn't long before a second person entered and sat next to him, facing the desk as well. Silence echoed throughout the room before the second spoke. 

    "Well?" 

    "I told them, and you?" 

    "The same." 

    "So we are going to proceed as planned?" 

    "Affirmative." 

    "Do you think that she will intervene with the plans." 

    "No. She is not fully aware of the situation. There's no way that she can come in contact with him." 

    "Very well then," Wufei leaned back in his chair, making himself slightly more comfortable. 

    There were a few more moments of silence before the other person spoke. 

    "Do you find it just?" 

    "What we're doing?" 

    "Yes." 

    Again the silence came as he contemplated the question. However, it did not take him long to formulate an answer. 

    "I do. Sometimes we should sacrifice one person for the benefit of everyone else." 

    "I see." 

    Wufei stood and had almost exited the room before he was interrupted. 

    "Do you think he ever saw us as anything more than allies." 

    "You know better than to think about him like that Trowa. We both know what Heero is," he left the other former pilot in the still darkness of the room. 

~~~~~ 

    "Remind me again why we're freezing our asses off up here?" Duo complained as he attempted to gain some more warmth from the heavy coat that he wore. 

    Siberia was definitely _not_ his ideal vacation spot. It probably never would be for as long as he lived. Though, despite the fact that it was freezing cold out with howling winds that threatened to tear his dearly beloved braid from where it was tucked into the back of his shirt, he still somewhat kept his perky attitude. Quatre, on the other hand was, simply put, acting like Quatre. 

    "Wufei and Trowa found traces that Heero might be around here. Some of the people in these villages have reported seeing someone that matches his description walking around at night and occasionally making stops at some of the local stores during the day," the blonde replied as he moved over to start yet another conversation with one of the locals. 

    So far the pair had been attempting to get some sort of lead as to where their comrade could be but were not very successful. It didn't help matters that Quatre was the only one of them who could speak halfway decent Russian. Duo sighed, creating a small cloud before his face which lifted up into the dreary overcast skies. This was getting them nowhere fast. 

    It was at that moment that he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. There was a person in the street who wasn't dressed in the local fashion. His obscure clothing was just about as distinct as the winter gear that the Preventers had offered Duo and Quatre. However, it wasn't this person's strange look that caught Duo's eye. It was something of vague familiarity. He felt as if he'd met this person before, or perhaps known him. 

    Before the braided pilot was even conscious of it he was chasing after the man who was now heading out of town. Ignoring Quatre's shouts he continued to follow, and soon broke out into a run when the figure seemed to be gaining distance. 

    Duo wasn't quite sure how long he ran or where he was running. Soon he had lost his prey in a swirling snowstorm that was in its beginning stages. Letting his shoulders sag in defeat he looked around before realizing his error in judgment. The town that he and Quatre were staying in was nowhere in sight. 

~~~~~ 

    What had once been simply a pile of debris within a demolished building had now been renovated and molded into a table within what was slowly developing into a place which could almost be considered livable. Papers were spread across the near-flat piece of as being used for the table's top. Upon the papers were numerous scribbles, sketches, and scrawlings that only translated to bits and pieces of coherent writing. The place resembled the epitome of a hermit's dwelling. 

    'Has _he reduced himself to hermitage? It doesn't seem like something that he'd do. Unless…_' emerald eyes examined the surroundings once more, '_Unless maybe his emotions told him to._' 

    A figure stood within the entrance to the home, as it could be called. For a moment he remained there before entering, slowly. His hands ran across the dusty walls, leaving four parallel paths where his fingers had traveled. After closely scrutinizing the opened area of roof that provided for a light source he continued to the table and papers. 

    Just before he managed to touch the first he was interrupted by movement at the door. The sun's rays were impeded by a slim but muscular figure who stood tall within the entrance. Patches of mountain, grass, and forest could be seen behind him, perfectly describing the reclusive area where the hermitage was nestled. 

    The very same eyes that had moments ago critiqued the living space now followed the movements of the lithe figure as he also approached the table. 

    "What are you doing here?" it was the one who had entered last who spoke first. 

    "Looking for you," was the answer. 

    "Why?" sharp blue eyes narrowed with a hint of malice showing past a carefully maintained façade. 

    "I have orders to do so." 

    "Who are your orders from?" 

    "I'm sure you know the answer to that question." 

    "Trowa…" the indigo eyes closed as their owner sighed and slowly walked over to the corner of his dwelling. A pause was present before he spoke again, "You didn't listen to me…" 

    Only after crossing his arms over his blue clad chest did Trowa shake his head and answer, "On the contrary, I did listen to you." 

    The other turned and lifted an eyebrow at the cryptic reply, Trowa continued, "The only way to live a good life is to act on your emotions," despite the flinch he saw upon his companion's face Trowa continued, "Didn't you say that?" 

    Heero's eyes narrowed as his glare gained intensity, "And I'm acting upon my emotions." 

    "So am I," Trowa's retort was stern. 

    They stood at opposite ends of the room, staring each other down. One contemplated the other before the sides switched. Neither of them seemed to care that words were not being exchanged. Both were gaining what they needed simply from the silent appraisal of the other. Dusk was beginning to show through the sky by the time one spoke. 

    "Why did you do it?" Trowa asked. 

    "It's what should have been done. There was no need for what had been created." 

    "There's no reason we should save innocents?" Trowa's eyebrow rose. 

    "Iie," Heero turned, the sanguine hues cast by the sun almost making his face look like it was covered in blood, "I did it so lives wouldn't be destroyed." 

    "Who's life?" the response almost cut off the end of Heero's sentence. 

    "Mine." 

    A soft wind whistled as it found cracks within the walls of the structure. The papers upon the table where tossed to the dirt ground yet neither of the room's occupants cared to pick them up. They continued to stare each other down, indigo eyes combating emerald in a battle that required no words nor movements. 

    "How?" his words were slow but as Trowa spoke them he carefully monitored Heero's reaction. 

    "I'm surprised it hasn't destroyed your life either, you're the same as I am." 

    "Answer my question." 

    The azure orbs gained venom, "I'm a soldier." 

    "You were a soldier," Trowa corrected." 

    "I _am_ one!" in an unexpected outburst of emotion the Japanese pilot's fist slammed down onto the table, causing its legs to buckle under the force. 

    "There aren't soldiers in peace, Heero," despite the disturbance Trowa remained calm. 

    However, this time Heero smirked in response, "Exactly." 

    The small upward tug on the side of his lips seemed almost sinister. With the red hues and shadows cast by the departing sun his face gave the same impression that of a madman would give. His navy eyes flashed and for a moment it was hard to tell whether or not he was Heero or the madman. 

    Trowa watched, impassive to the frightening display that his once comrade was putting on. Slowly the pieces of the mystery were gathering within his head. But only knowing what had happened did nothing to help reconcile it. He needed to take action somehow, and that was the key element that he was missing. 

    "Wufei knows you're here," he spoke after the silence grew too long. 

    Heero gave no response. Instead, he set about gathering up the papers which had been tossed to the floor by the wind. Carefully they were stacked and sorted before being returned to the makeshift table. 

    "He might come," Trowa continued. 

    "I know." 

    "Do you want me to…" 

    "Iie," he was cut off by a glare. 

    "I see."


	3. Part Three

Beyond the War  
By TK Date 

AN: Ta da! I give you the new and improved part three! Still not much feedback on this ;_; oh vell. I hope you enjoy the fic, and remember my offer still stands that alternative chapters will be written if there's enough demand. 

Part 3 

    '_Haze…man, lots of it. When was the last time it was this hazy in the morning? Guh…probably when one of the Sweepers set off a fog machine on accident. Damn, I couldn't even see my own feet! My hair was a mess too…how did they expect me to braid it with all that humidity? It's impossible I tell you…_' 

    Before Duo continued rambling to himself he blinked once more and looked around the room that he was in. 

    '_Still hazy…maybe it's not real though. It's not exactly the same kinda haze as that time. Everything's really blurry, last time it was a bit more of a fuzz type stuff. And last time it wasn't moving around like it is now,_' it took the boy a moment to realize what he had just thought, '_Wait a second…haze doesn't move!_' 

    Blinking again the braided pilot sat straight up, and immediately regretted it as he found that he had yet to regain enough strength to support his own upper body, plus hair. With a soft moan of pain he sank back into the covers and shut his eyes. 

    '_Nice warm covers, good. Pain, bad._' 

    "Hey, are you okay?" a familiar voice interrupted his primitive reverie. 

    "Huh?" Again he opened his eyes, but this time he turned to face the direction the voice had come from. 

    '_Hey, the haze's gone! Maybe Ol' G convinced them to turn it off, it was either him or-_' 

    "Howard?!" 

    "You're getting slow Duo, it's either that or you don't recognize your old buddy," the bearded man smirked and stood from the chair he was seated at. 

    He made his way to a small stove that was within the one-roomed cabin and quickly poured a bowl of the soup that was on it. Using the edge of his flashy Hawaiian shirt as a hot pad he walked over to the boy glanced at him over the top of his characteristic sunglasses, "Well? Which one is it?" 

    "You know I wouldn't forget you! It was just the cold or something," a grin spread across Duo's face as he reached for the soup only to let out a yelp of pain moments later, "That stuff's _hot!_" 

    "Well you can't say I didn't warn you," the old man shrugged. 

    Indigo eyes narrowed defensively, "You _didn't_ warn me," a pout showed on his child-like face as he blew on the mild burns his hands had suffered. 

    "I didn't?" for a moment Howard looked thoughtful before shrugging again, "I guess I'm just getting old. Gray hairs do that to ya." 

    "Sure, blame it on your hair…" Duo muttered with a smirk. 

    "If I recall you got out of scavenger work a good many times because of the 'hair'," this time it was the old man who was smirking. 

    "I had good reason! My poor baby would've gotten snagged on all that debris! It took me 19 years to grow my gal this long and I don't wanna loose her," just for emphasis of his point the pilot hugged his braid protectively. 

    Howard couldn't help but let out a laugh before he responded, "So your hair has a gender of its own now, hm Duo?" 

    He blinked a second to comprehend the sentence before he realized his mistake. It was in that aftermath that a light tinge of red accented his cheeks, "I didn't mean it like that! I was joking!" 

    "So was I Duo," yet again the pilot gained a glance over the rim of the sunglasses. 

    "Oh yeah…" the youth muttered before a second realization struck him, "Hey Howard?" 

    "Yeah?" the man was now busying himself with keeping house, or room as the case was, within the quaint cabin. 

    "What am _I_ doing here? Scratch that, what are _you_ doing here?" 

    "You're here because I'm pretty sure that you didn't want to die of hypothermia out there," one hand gestured to a snowstorm whirling outside the single window, "And I'm here just because and old guy deserves the right to chill out at times, right?" Howard smirked. 

    With a sigh Duo shook his head, "That is probably the lamest pun that I've ever heard." 

    "What pun?" the old man asked with mock ignorance. 

    '_Cue sweatdrop, now,_' Duo thought to himself, '_I swear, all the world's an anime._' 

    "My turn for questions now," the pilot's companion declared as he pulled up a chair and sat a few feet away from the bed, "What were you doing wandering around the Siberian wilderness?" 

    "I haven't quite answered that question myself," the reply came, accompanied with a smirk, which faded as the pilot spoke the next part, "Though one reason is because Quatre and I got word from Wufei and Trowa that Heero was somewhere around here…" 

    "Nope, you're being lead astray my friend," Howard cut him off with a shake of his head. 

    "Nani?" Duo blinked and looked up, "Exactly how do you know about Heero?" 

    "It's got something to do with the Doctors. You see Dekim had J train Heero to be the perfect solider and ZERO just emphasized that. Apparently this is the second stage that J was talking about, though I never thought that he'd actually go through with it…" 

    "Huh?" confusion was obviously displayed on the braided teen's face. 

    "Okay okay, I'll back up. You guys got the mission to find Heero from Dr. J, right?" 

    "Yeah…" 

    "Well Dr. J died when Libra was destroyed." 

    "He what?! But how did he…?" 

    "The mission was just a pre-recorded tape, set to play at a certain date. J predicted that Operation Meteor would fail, and when the Eve Wars would end. Plus he knew that Dekim was likely to try something after that to revive his initial plan, so he calculated for all of that, plus extra." 

    "So that's why it came through three years since Mariemeia tried to take over the earth sphere…" 

    "Right, J predicted that there'd be peace for sure in the year AC 199, so he set the message to display then." 

    "But how did he know where to send it? The gundams were destroyed but we still got it!" 

    "That one's easy, it was designed to relay from the colonies to the most active communications terminal that all four of you had used." 

    "Man that must've been complicated…" Duo shook his head to clear some of the confusion, "So that's how J sent the message…but how did he know that Heero was going to go missing?" 

    "Well like I said, J'd predicted that there'd be peace by this time, and due to the conditioning that Yuy had gone through the perfect soldier would be forced to retreat without a battle to fight." 

    "So…why send us after him?" 

    "Because he's going to try and eliminate the peace if he's gone for too long." 

    A frown tugged at the normally perky pilot's lips, "So you're saying Heero would try and start a war?" 

    Howard nodded solemnly, "Right." 

    "But then how am I being lead astray by looking for him?" 

    "This part gets a bit more complicated…you see Master O and Dr. S didn't approve of J's plan. All that J wanted to do was make sure that the remaining pilots found Yuy and subdued him. Those two wanted him dead." 

    "They what?!" 

    "So they used the same program to send messages to Wufei and Trowa with orders to kill Heero." 

    The color was drained from the former pilot of 02, "You're kidding…" 

    "I'm afraid not my friend. That's why you're being lead astray. Those two probably want you out of the way so that they can get their jobs done without interference." 

    "Damn…I've gotta stop them!" quickly Duo leapt out of bed only to fall face first into the floor, sheets tangled around his legs. 

    "I don't think you should be too hasty. Heero probably did a good job of hiding himself, plus you're still a bit weak from the whole snowy ordeal." 

    "Yeah yeah…" the teen grumbled into the floor before he turned his face to look up at the old man, "So how about getting me some more soup?" 

~~~~~ 

    Quatre Raberba Winner was dying, in a very figurative sense. He had since given up pacing the length of a simple room that had been his place of residence for the last few days in favor of some other form of nervous fretting. The people who had graciously given up their room for his use tried to reassure the worried boy that his friend was most likely doing fine, most likely being the operative word. However, the worried Winner would have none of it. Instead he tried his hardest to convince someone, anyone, to let him go out into the wild to find Duo. 

    The snowstorm that the other teen had been lost in subsided a couple days prior, yet still the locals knew that it wasn't completely out of mother nature's sense of irony and plot twists to send another hurtling at them within a matter of a few days. Therefore, it was in their best interest to keep the young, determined (and wealthy) boy out of the white winter wonderland. 

    This was why the door to his room was locked, much to Winner's distress. Knowing that it wouldn't be polite to break down the door of the people who were providing you with hospitality Quatre had resorted to pleading. Unfortunately the lack of visual contact rendered his ever-so-persuasive puppy dog eyes useless. Quatre was thus forced to resort to a less effective form of verbal persuasion. 

    "Listen to me, if I don't go out there and find him it'll be my fault if he winds up dead! I let him get out of my sight so I should be the one looking for him. You've got to let me out of here!" 

    There was an audible sigh from the other side of the door, "Mr. Winner, we made a promise to your friends when we told them 'bout Mr. Maxwell's disappearance. If he's really gone it's probably best that we keep you alive so we're not responsible for the deaths of both you young people." 

    "That doesn't mean that we can't still save Duo! Please let me out, I can take care of myself just let me try!" 

    "We've got some of our people out there looking, but so far nothing's…wait a second." 

    "What do you mean wait a second?" Quatre asked, slightly confused. However, when no response came his confusion only grew, "Are you still there?" still, no reply came, "Someone answer me!" needless to say he was getting slightly frantic, "Don't just leave me here! Someone open the door! I've got to go find Duo so open the door! Just open it!" 

    It wasn't long before the Winner boy finally resorted to screaming and banging his fists on the door, just to get _someone's_ attention. His preoccupation with gaining the attention of those on the other side of the door kept him from noticing when the door was flung wide open and he fell in an uncermionial heap at the feet of one Duo Maxwell. 

    The braided pilot cocked one eyebrow at the sight before him and asked, "Couldn't wait for me to open the door, huh Quatre?" 

    A few seconds passed before the blonde realized his position and quickly regained his composure, then reacted in shock, "Duo?! You're alive?!" 

    With a mock pout the other boy crossed his arms over his chest and turned away, "Well it's nice to know that you think so highly of my ability to take care of myself." 

    "I didn't mean that Duo, I was just worried about you and…" his voice trailed off. 

    With an over-exaggerated sigh Duo turned back to face his comrade, "Listen Quatre, I'm fine, you're fine, now can we please leave this place? I haven't been able to feel my fingers in at least a week." 

    "We have to find Heero first," this time Winner was adamant. 

    For a moment Duo remained silent. He faced looked almost thoughtful as he turned and looked out the nearest window at the endless expanse of white beyond the town. 

    Finally he spoke, "I don't think he's here." 

    "Why? Wufei and Trowa said that people had seen him here." 

    Again there was hesitation before the braided pilot responded, "Look Quatre, if he really were here then we would have at least seen some traces of him or heard something. You've spent about a week in this frozen hell hole and gotten nothing, right?" with the other boy's nod he continued, "Heero probably got wind of us coming here or something. He probably hi-tailed it outta here so that we wouldn't find him…" 

    Quatre's blue eyes turned to the floor as he considered these words, "I guess you're right Duo…" 

    He looked up as a firm but friendly hand was placed on his shoulder, "We'll find him eventually. It's just going to take a whole lot of looking. This is Heero we're talking about, remember?" Duo smirked, "Besides, there's only oh so many places he can hide on the earth sphere." 

    The smirk was returned with a smile, "You're right Duo. We should get going so we can tell Trowa and Wufei about this." 

    "Right," the reply came, only slight hesitation precipitating it. 

    With that, the two set about making arrangements to allow their departure for someplace that was hopefully experiencing much warmer weather. 

~~~~~ 

    He turned to face her. It was daylight now, the sun was shining into what could easily be called his 'home,' though he denied the use of that word to describe this place. This wasn't a home, this was just a makeshift shelter. It was a place that was meant for keeping out the elements of nature. A place of dwelling would be a better way to describe it than the word home. It was simply four walls with a roof atop them. That was not home. 

    In all reality, he had no home. He'd been born into a family, yes, but that family had either abandoned him or died, which one it was he hardly cared to know. The only other semblance of family that he had experienced had also died. Death was something he had since become used to. 

    However, the one who stood before him was telling him of a different kind of death, a different kind of life. Somehow he wanted to disagree with her, but somehow he couldn't summon the reasons or emotions to do so. What she asked him to do seemed _right_. His emotions told him it was right, so he would continue. 

    "Do we have an agreement Mr. Yuy?" 

    He glanced at her, his blue eyes swirling with confusion that was hidden under a strict emotionless glance. Her response to his acknowledgment of her presence was an almost malicious narrowing of her own cerulean eyes. The sunlight reflected of her platinum blonde hair, almost making it seem white. 

    A nod was the only response she needed, and the only one he gave; it satisfied her. 

    She smirked, though it was obvious that there was no intent for good within the expression, "Very well then Mr. Yuy. You know what the mission is, I expect it to be completed." 

    Once again she was answered only by a nod, this one so slight that it almost couldn't be noticed unless one was being perceptive. Turning to take her leave she stopped upon seeing that there was another figure within the doorway, blocking her exit. The two sized each other up, black eyes scrutinizing sky blue and vice versa. It was he who spoke first, but he did not address her. 

    "Heero…" 

    "Trowa told me you were coming, Wufei," the one who hid in the shadows spoke before the statement was finished. Slowly he stepped out of his hiding place and examined the Chinese teen. 

    "I'm aware of that," he replied, "I want to talk to you, without her here," he gestured to the woman with the platinum hair. 

    "I have as much of a right to be here as you do Mr. Chang," her tone was almost taunting, "Besides, it is within Mr. Yuy's desires that I visit him." 

    Swiftly the two ebony eyes shifted from glaring at to woman to the other pilot within the single room, "Is that true?" his voice was almost growling. 

    Heero nodded. 

    The coal-colored eyes narrowed as Wufei hissed, "Why?" 

    His glare was returned with one made by hardened indigo eyes, "This is what my emotions tell me to do." 

    "So your emotions tell you that this path of action is just?" 

    "They tell me that this is what I should do." 

    "Do they? Or does she?" 

    There was no response to this assertion, instead the Japanese pilot only calmly walked towards the one who was questioning him. 

    Almost as a whisper he spoke, "I am a soldier," and left. 

    "Get back here Heero!" Wufei shouted as he turned to face the retreating form of his once comrade, "There is no honor in letting her dictate your actions! This isn't the place for a soldier in peace! Heero!" 

    "It's no use, Mr. Chang. You'll find that Mr. Yuy had plenty of reasons why he is completing these 'missions,'" she replied, flashing her teeth in an almost feral grin. 

    Being careful not to let his frustration show Wufei turned and faced her, the hate showing on his face, "You…" he began, his tone low and laced with malice, "You're manipulating his emotions." 

    "I am?" she feigned innocence, "Mr. Yuy is acting purely on his own motives." 

    "That's a lie and you know it!" his hand swept outward in a violent gesture as he advanced on her, "Heero was the one who told me that we should strive for peace so that the innocents are not demolished within a meaningless war. His emotions would never tell him to take another life or to attempt to initiate another war. He didn't want to fight within Operation Meteor! If anything his attempts to end his own life are proof of that!" 

    Now face to face with her foe Dorothy Catalonia smiled, "My dear Mr. Chang. Whatever happened to that ideal which you embraced not more than three years ago? What was it? Oh yes, that the soldiers are disregarded and have no purpose in times of peace. That this peace is attained at the expense of their own lives. What made you stop believing that? We're not slaughtering innocents within this war, just those that seek to destroy lives. Who are you to weigh the life of an innocent over that of a soldier? Is that justice, Mr. Chang? Is it just to protect the innocents at the cost of the lives of the soldiers?" 

    With eyes narrowed and fists clenched Wufei's mind spun. He could not think, yes what she was saying was true…to an extent. If they weren't taking the lives of innocents then wasn't a war justified? The soldiers lives would not be discarded and those who did not initiate the war would not be forced to be involved. However, there was something that wasn't right about it, something that didn't fit. 

    '_There must be some reason why this isn't right, isn't just…_' 

    "All you are advocating is a perpetual history of battles. The innocents may not be harmed but there will still be battles. Unless the conflict is resolved in one lifetime then more innocence will need to be sacrificed in order to continue the battle." 

    "The war will only continue as long as those who want to be at home in the battle exist," Dorothy continued, "Peace is against human nature, Mr. Chang. The human being is only truly at home within a battle. If we don't provide battles for the people to participate in then the inevitable harms are worse than death." 

    "If that happens all that exists is a continuous string of deaths!" 

    "These will only be deaths of the soldiers, Mr. Chang. Those who are willing to die, will inevitably die. However, within peace they cannot have this option, this ideal. Some of the citizens may want peace, but what of those who do not? What of those who have known nothing but the battlefield? Are they simply to cease living within peace?" 

    "The soldiers can find other means of life within peace." 

    "But what of their passion, Mr. Chang? Will they feel complete without the battles to sate their desires for war? This is why there is a need for battles, and why we are demolishing the ideals of peace within the Earth sphere. The death of those who prevent peace was necessary so that those who wanted to fight could start a war over the true justice of peace. They will be able to live the lives they want and the innocents will be spared, no harm will come to them. It will be simply a war of those who long for the battlefield, who want to constantly risk their lives. That war is beginning now, Mr. Chang. Whose side will you be on? The side of justice or the side that seeks to demolish the very people whom you once called comrades?" 

    It wasn't right, there had to be a flaw, had to be some fault in her reasoning. 

    "You…" he began, but was quickly stopped. 

    "I leave you now, Mr. Chang. Make sure you consider the advice I have given you," with that she smiled, a false smile, and left him alone with his thoughts. 


	4. Part Four

Beyond the War  
By TK Date 

AN: This chapter actually came out pretty fast. ^_^ Yaay. I give mucho Kudos to Ruby for Beta reading this for me, she's be great. And Snickers for helping me with plot ideas, big hugs to both of you. And also big kudos to anyone who gives me feeback ^_~ 

Part 4 

    A distinctive laugh rose into the rafters of a traditional English pub. Despite its volume the sound was hardly disregarded as a minor disturbance within the rowdy setting. Nonetheless the laughing one's companion was obviously nervous. 

    "Duo, you should calm down. I think you're disturbing some of the patrons…" 

    "Quatre, ish a pub. Everyone's drunk! Prolly the only sober one in this place ish you," the braided pilot smirked as he downed another mug of ale, "Ya should let yerself go a bit, ish fun." 

    For a second the drunk teen frowned and tried to stare at his mouth, not fully understanding how his speech had slurred. However, it was mere moments before the entire situation was seen as frighteningly hilarious to his inebriated consciousness. Slamming his fist down onto the counter Duo's cheeks began to flush a crimson color as he forgot that one needed to achieve a balance between laughing and breathing. With a few deep gasps that problem was dismissed as another swallow of ale found its way into his mouth. 

    Nonetheless, Quatre was not impressed. Granted his friend's behavior was no different from that of any other person within the pub, but it still made the Arabic boy uneasy. Drunks had a reputation for being moody and irritable. What if one of them found that Duo's laughter was irritating? Worse yet, what if all of them decided to have a sudden change of heart and ganged up on the two foreigners? Needless to say, he was nervous. 

    "I don't see why Trowa chose to meet us here," the blonde muttered. 

    "Tro prolly jus' wanted to 'ave some fun," Duo declared, giving Quatre a hearty, and hard, pat on the shoulder, "He'll show up soon. Enjoy yerself until then!" 

    Glancing warily at his friend while he sat up straight on the pub stool Quatre tried his best to show one of his characteristic smiles, "I'll pass, thanks. Somehow I doubt that…stuff…is good for you," he cast a look at the mug of brownish liquid in Duo's hand. 

    "Ish ale Quatre, ale," a lopsided grin spread across the braided pilot's face, "And ish very good fer you. S'just like that stuff…with the white fluff and the big seeds…you know what I'm talkin' about, ne?" 

    "I don't think you should be drinking anymore, Duo." 

    "Kashra…" he said, pronouncing the other pilot's name with an astounding lack of accuracy, "we're in a _pub_. If yer in a pub you gotta _drink_. Okay?" 

    "Though whether or not you have to drink in excess is questionable," a voice stated from behind Duo. 

    "Trowa!" relief showed in Quatre's wide indigo eyes. 

    "'Ey Trowa! Took ya long enough," Duo grinned and patted the brunet's shoulder, "But we had fun waitin' for ya, ne Kasre?" 

    "I'm sure you did," Trowa answered for Quatre, saving him the trouble, "We need to get down to business now." 

    In a moment all traces that the braided pilot had previously been sloshed were gone, "So what's the news?" he asked, his voice now understandable. 

    "Nothing," Trowa replied with a shake of his head adding emphasis, "We haven't got any leads on either Heero's whereabouts or who could have assassinated Lady Une." 

    "What do we do now then…?" Quatre asked, worry evident in his voice. 

    "I'm not sure," emerald eyes scanned their surroundings as Trowa answered, "I think the best thing to do now is just be patient. I've scheduled a flight to one of the colonies in the L2 area. Catherine's there with the rest of the circus. I figured it would be a good way for use to relax," he turned to his companions, "Are you coming?" 

    "Well…we are in a bit of trouble right now…but a vacation would probably be a good idea, what do you say Duo?" 

    Indigo eyes had narrowed slightly to examine the other brunet. _'Exactly what is he thinking? Howard probably wouldn't lie to me, that means Trowa's hiding _something,_ I've just got to find out what.'_

    "Duo?" questioning cerulean eyes broke him out of his thoughts. 

    "Huh?" 

    "Do you want to come with Trowa and me to the colonies? Catherine's there with the circus." 

    "Oh, no thanks. I don't do space-travel less than thirty minutes after drinking," he flashed the two a grin, "You guys'll have to have to have fun without me." 

    "Well alright then Duo." Quatre smiled, "You should probably go and check up on Wufei and Sally while we're gone, maybe something will show up." The blonde turned to the former pilot of Heavyarms, "I'm going to stop by our hotel to pick up my stuff, I'll meet you at the spaceport." With that he left. 

    Trowa nodded to the other pilot and began to leave before Duo's hand caught his arm. 

    "Hey Trowa, there's something I wanted to talk to you about," he started slowly. 

    "What is it?" 

    "Heero," he stated simply. Hopefully the other pilot would take his hint and let something slip, though it was unlikely that Trowa would give away information that easily, "There was nothing showing that he'd been in the area you gave us." 

    With a slight nod the other pilot glanced at him, "Wufei and I are trying our hardest. However, it isn't exactly easy considering Heero's skill as a soldier. He kept himself hidden from OZ and Romafeller, there's nothing to say he can't hide himself from us if he wants to." 

    "But _we_ were gundam pilots," Duo pointed out, "Who else would be better suited to find him, ne? I mean yeah Heero was the only one who could handle the ZERO system but that doesn't mean that he's better at covert ops than any of us." 

    "No, I don't think so," Trowa shook his head as he watched the movement of people on the street outside the pub's window, "Heero was trained more than any of us to excel at that sort of thing, and at a younger age. I was a mercenary when I was young, and we usually used hit and run tactics rather than doing things discreetly and sneaking around. There probably isn't any way I could find him unless I had some kind of a lead, but we don't have any of those." 

    "So you're saying it's hopeless," it was more of a statement than a question, especially with the defiance Duo allowed to slip into his voice. 

    "Not hopeless, just very unlikely that we'll find him unless he wants to be found," before a response could be spoken he moved towards the pub's door, "I need to go now, the shuttle leaves soon." 

    "Okay, have fun with Quatre at the circus!" With a smirk and a wave the other pilot turned back to his long forgotten mug of ale. 

    "I will," Trowa replied. Once he was outside he turned around and glanced at the figure of the other teen through the window, "And you should be cautious as to what you get into Duo Maxwell. Had I been Wufei, I wouldn't vouch for your safety. He doesn't think as I do when it comes to our mission." 

~~~~~ 

    It was dumb luck that led Duo to his discovery. He liked to call it the devil's luck, or Shinigami's rather, but still he had it nonetheless. A computer diskette had been left on the table by his mug at the pub. Some kind soul had thought enough to associate the small item with his personage and had left it with him in the hotel after he had passed out from one too many drinks. 

    However, it wasn't until sometime near noon that he managed to get over his first hangover and swear off drinking forever. Though by 1 AM he was downing a small shot of vodka while booting up his computer. The original owner of the disk was unknown, and despite Duo's attempts and uncovering the person's identity it was obvious after his first few attempts that this person wished to remain anonymous, and had taken every measure to make sure that he or she would get his or her wish. Nonetheless the braided teen was grateful for the information that his mysterious benefactor had bestowed upon him. 

    The information that was hidden within the disk was a detailed report upon an abandoned military base in the Tien Shan area of northeast China. Apparently the base wasn't as abandoned as the Preventers thought it was. There had been recent reports from the Chinese division that communications within the base were still active, and someone had managed to make certain piles of scrap disappear within thin air. However, none of the agents working within the area considered these disturbances all that important. In fact reports told that most of them were afraid that the spirits of dead soldiers were angered by the newfound peace. 

    By the time Duo was done with all the information on the disk, he speculated that the agents weren't too far off from the truth. 

~~~~~ 

    The open air market was a familiar setting for him. Crowds of people moved between the shops. Individuals would get what items they needed before vanishing into the masses only to emerge again at the sight of another shop that suited their fancy. Spaces upon the street only cleared when the familiar sound of an approaching ricksaw managed to make itself heard over the crowds. Thus, travel was made difficult for anyone who attempted to move against the predestined flow of the crowd. 

    However, things were relatively easy for those who sought to neither come nor go. Sitting at the edge of the street before an unoccupied stretch of wall Wufei was granted a clear view of the traffic of people. His ebony eyes were unfocused as he watched the crowds. The person he was searching for wasn't here, he wouldn't be here, but he was close. There was no way that his prey could escape him. 

    He knew where Heero was going, he knew what the plan was, and he had to stop it. Now he had more purpose than simply following the instructions of Master O, he had his own motivation guiding his actions. Unless he was able to justify the death of Heero Yuy he had no reasons why he shouldn't join his once comrade. 

    That was why now, instead of continuing his hunt for the other pilot, he was silently allowing himself to be flooded by the sounds of the land where his ancestors had come from. Granted, it would have been more comforting for him to find refuge within the place of his birth, but that ideal was impossible. Even so, none of the dojos within the area were suitable for the sort of meditation he sought to achieve. So he sat at the edge of the street, letting the market setting serve as a backdrop for his train of thought. 

    Unfortunately, the concentration that he sought to achieve was more difficult than he had anticipated it to be. Whenever he began to let his thoughts drift to the matter of his mission the words of one Dorothy Catalonia continued to echo within his mind. He hated the woman, hated how she had managed to contradict his ideals so easily and make it seem just. It simply should not have been possible, he knew what he was doing was the right thing to do. That was the reason why he had accepted his fate as a Gundam pilot, so that he could strive for the ideals of justice, and avenge the death who had perished in pursuit of justice. 

    For a fleeting moment his thoughts slipped away from Dorothy's words to those of another woman. He almost questioned how he had made the connection between the two but after a moment of thought it wasn't hard to see where their similarities were. Both Dorothy and Merian… no not Merian, Nataku. They both had been devoted to their own ideals, and had been willing to fight for them. However, Nataku was more so like this than Dorothy. Dorothy would never sacrifice herself within a battle, and even if she had to she would never do so with honor and nobility. Nataku did, and she had died that way. She died supporting her ideal justice, and she had died with strength. 

    "Nataku…" he whispered her name under his breath. Now, more than ever, he would need her guidance. He too would need to be strong in order to achieve justice. Her strength would aid him, her spirit would be with him. 

    Wufei let a small smile play upon his lips. For once the mission would not be as hard as he suspected it would be. Master O had probably predicted that Wufei would still hold Nataku's ideals of justice close to his heart. Of course, O was of the same clan, and knew how greatly Nataku's death had affected the young man. 

    Those reasons were most likely behind the man's choices. Knowing that the mission would involve a question of judgment he was right in selecting the Chinese youth, and Wufei was not about to let him down. 

    However, he first had to establish which of the paths that lay before him was just. Nataku's spirit would guide him, he knew that. At first it had seemed as if the only true way that the innocents would be protect was to assassinate those who sought to fight a war in times of peace. That protection of the innocents was very easily defined as justice. But now that doubt had been cast over the plans he previously had followed he was not so sure of that explanation. 

    Granted, there was justice for some within peace, but what of those others who could not find solace without a battle to fight? What of those whose one true calling was to be part of the battle, part of the war? 

    People like that were usually different form the general populace. They were the soldiers. However, that did not justify the destruction of their lives. Soldiers had every right to attain their ideal world, just as much of a right as the pacifists. 

    So was it just to favor one over the other? To support one lifestyle, while in turn bringing about the destruction of another? 

    That was not justice…but then again killing was not just either. Even if one sought to spend their life within a fight, and to die on the battlefield, it was not just to achieve that ideal at the expense of the lives of others. Every person had a right to live, even if it meant that life should be spent in agony, without truly achieving one's dreams. 

    _'These will only be deaths of the soldiers, Mr. Chang'_

    Her words echoed in his mind. If what she said was true, then only the soldiers would die. There would be no sacrifice of the innocents, only of those who wanted to fight. But that was not so. Innocents did die within wars, that made them an injustice. Wars could not be just. 

    _'No, that's not true. I was once a soldier, it would be wrong of me to say that the life I once lived was not under the ideals of justice. Fighting is just, there is such a thing as a just cause for a war. The question is, is there one now? Is the war that she wishes to bring about just?'_

    Shaking his head in frustration the young man sighed. His decision was turning out to be much harder than he anticipated it to be. There was no easy way to decide which choice was just, which one was right. He wasn't one to say whether or not people should live or die. Though he was also not one to say if a person should stop living in the way that gave them purpose, gave them meaning within the world. It was too hard for him alone to make the decision, he needed Nataku's guidance. 

    She had fought to defend their colony from an invading force. Her death was in a battle to preserve the way of life which she held dear. Even though she was no pacifist, she had not denied those ideals. She had simply not accepted them as the standard which would guide her life. Her life was one determined by justice, and she sought to preserve that fight for justice, even if it meant her death. 

    Heero wanted to preserve his way of life, he wanted to preserve the life that a soldier lived. That was the same as Nataku… 

    _'Are their ideals both that similar?'_

    If that was true…then he knew what to do now. 

    _'Nataku, I will honor you. You fought to defend what you saw as the right way to live, I will make sure that others do not have their lives destroyed in this time of peace.'_

    Determination shone in his ebony eyes. He would not betray his former comrade, he would not betray the life that a soldier lived. Now that his path was clear he set out into the crowds. There was only one way which justice could be achieved. That way itself was just also. It would be defined as justice is if the death of one meant life for so many more within the world. 

    He would make sure that those who would die within the pacifist world had a chance to life. He would make sure that the one who was to be sacrificed died with honor. That was his task. 


	5. Part Five

Beyond the War  
By TK Date 

Part Five 

    "Are those the last of the reports?" The young voice rose from behind a stack of papers gathered upon the desk. 

    Some of the stacks had managed to build up just enough height so that they blocked out the ten-year-old's face. However, she couldn't have cared less. Right now she was much more concerned with reading and filing the reports, rather than making sure that their stacks were arranged in such a manner that others could see her. 

    "These are from our agents on the field." The answer came from the woman with the dirty blonde hair as she placed one stack of papers atop a teetering tower of once-trees, "And these," she said as she held up a manila folder, "Are reports form our…special agents." 

    Immediately the sound of a chair being pushed out from the desk was heard. Mariemeia quickly made her way around the desk until she was facing the older woman. 

    "Have you read through them yet, Miss Po?" There was a hint of urgency in her voice. 

    "Not yet," Sally answered, "I figured that you would have probably wanted to see them first." 

    "Thank you Miss Po." A genuine smile spread across the young girl's face as she took the folder. 

    "It's no problem, Miss Kushrenada. Besides, the agent asked that I delivered these straight to you. I didn't want to disobey his orders." 

    "I know how that can be," Mariemeia said with a smirk as she returned to her seat and opened the folder. She slowly began paging through the papers assembled within the folder. 

    After a few moments Sally spoke up, "Do you want me to leave, Miss Kushrenada?" A few moments of silence passed before she tried again, "Miss Kushrenada?" Again she her words gained no reply. 

    Slightly worried, she approached the desk so that she gained a better view of the young girl behind it. Shock was clearly painted upon Mariemeia's face. Her mouth had fallen open and her blue eyes were wide as she stared at a page of the report that lay open before her. 

    Now concerned, Sally shook her superior's shoulder gently, trying to snap her out of it. It worked, for the youth turned away from the papers and looked up at the other woman. 

    "Is there something wrong?" Sally inquired. 

    "It's nothing really," Mariemeia's reply came, though her voice betrayed the slightest trace of fear, "But…what this says…" 

    "I assure you that our agent is totally accurate." There was a small amount of concern in Sally's voice. 

    "I'm aware of that. I'd never doubt his abilities…it's just that…" Mariemeia's voice faded off as she continued to stare at the papers. 

    After a few more moments of silence Sally prompted her, "What?" 

    "He's betrayed us." 

    The words were soft, yet they still found their way to Sally's ears. It was at that point in time that she joined Mariemeia in a state of shock. If that were true…then they both were in trouble. 

~~~~~ 

    Walking. Long hard and treacherous. Traveling. Through a myriad of different places, different climates. Wandering. Through a life he had never lived and had never known. 

    _'I am the wanderer,'_ the thought was calm and composed, determined. He knew his identity. He knew who he was. He knew that he was a soldier. 

    Like any soldier, he drew himself to the battle. He longed for a war with purpose, and when one occurred he made his way to it, at an almost maddening pace. However, the number of battles to be fought was dwindling. Organizations were rapidly growing, organizations which quickly put out the dying flames of war. They extinguished the dying life of the soldier, and made it meaningless. 

    _'I will not let my life be made meaningless.'_ He _knew_ he had a purpose in this world, _knew_ that his life meant something. Recognition had only ever been achieved on the battlefield. Life itself, for him, was an endless experience of wars. He knew no other reality, the only thing which living to him was waiting for a new fight to start. 

    But now, now he didn't have to. He didn't _have_ to fight. He didn't _have_ to kill. But did he want to? Did the urge still lie within him? 

    There had been no effort made to bury his past, he had accepted it. He had accepted what he had done in the past and moved on, or had he? 

    _'I do not deny the decisions that I made at that time, but should I continue living in that way…'_

    Silently Heero found his way to an abandoned alleyway within the crowded city. He let himself fall against the wall in exhaustion, ignorant to the noise blaring all around him. There were enough noises quelling within his own mind for him to spend time absorbing the details of his surroundings. It was too hard, he had never faced this sort of conflict before. 

    _'Why…why does this have to happen…why to I have to keep living like this?'_

    He let himself slide down the wall until he was seated on the rough dirt road. Drawing his knees to his chest he watched the people passing before his eyes. 

    A woman walked past with a child in her arms. For a split second his vision blurred. Memories of the past flashed before his eyes. Smiles, the energetic yips of a puppy…and then flames. Flames that consumed everything like starving animals, leaping for the kill and then ripping any semblance of life and dignity from their victims. Screams of the dead echoing in his ears, their wails would forever haunt his soul. Blood coated his hands and washed over the street as he carried the burden for those he'd killed. 

    Clutching at his hair he quickly shut his indigo eyes. He vehemently shook his head, trying to dispel the memories. 

    _'No…that's not going to happen again! I won't let that happen!'_

    Unknowingly, tears started to slide down the former pilot's face. Heero refused to let himself be moved by the sadness, yet it still showed. _This_ wasn't the future that he wanted. He didn't want any more battles, he didn't want any more wars…he didn't want- 

    "Heero?" 

    Broken out of his mantra by a familiar voice he slowly calmed himself. Glancing up his eyes widened at the sight of the pilot before him. In a near whisper he spoke the other's name in shock. 

~~~~~ 

    In perfect unison, the crowd gasped. Lightly smirking at their astonished reaction Catherine Bloom proceeded to execute several back flips along the length of the wire she stood on. More people stared in awe as others let out shouts and hoots of appreciation. With one more timed flip into the air, she landed upon the tiptoes of one of her feet. For just a moment or two she balance precariously in this position before putting both feet down and giving her adoring crowd a small bow. 

    It was then that the audience let loose their full appreciation. Catherine took it all with a smile on her face and in her periwinkle eyes. She waved once before turning, her curly russet hair bouncing about her head, and slowly climbing down from her perch. 

    Performances had undoubtedly attracted more and more people as the era of peace continued. Of course, this change was only for the better in Catherine's case. She was pleased not only to see the people enjoying an age without war, but also with the knowledge that one Trowa Barton would not be put into any more situations that could possibly threaten his life. The teenager was like a brother to her, and it had been frightening enough when she had heard of the attacks that had occurred on the anniversary of the Eve Wars. Trowa, however, had made it out without much more than a few scratches and his Gundam had finally been destroyed. 

    Catherine let herself smile in recalling the happy memory. It had indeed been a good day for her when Trowa had returned to the circus with news of Mariemeia's defeat and promises of true peace between the Earth, the colonies, and everyone. In fact, that day was another reason for Catherine to be happy. She had recently received news that Trowa was returning to the colony with his friend Quatre as company. 

    The two were supposed to have arrived earlier that day. Catherine wanted to meet them but a performance was already scheduled and she was to perform one of the pivotal acts within the show. So the show went on, with all the applause, popcorn, and bizarre animals that any circus promised. 

    It was during a split second of rest during her act that Catherine had caught sight of her two visitors within the audience. The young Winner heir was wide eyed in awe at the sheer danger of the acts performed within the circus. Trowa, on the other had, was nonchalantly seated next to him, watching every movement of the performers with careful emerald eyes. Those simple actions were so typical of the teen that Catherine had been tempted to simply burst out laughing on the spot. However, since she was busy worrying about a much larger crowd, she decided that a small smirk would suffice. 

    But now she would be able to extend her full greeting to the two visitors. With the show's conclusion she hurried backstage, knowing that Trowa would head there as soon as he could. Sure enough, the two former pilots were waiting for her as she dashed into the back of the tent that was hidden from the peering eyes of others by a simple curtain. 

    Now unable to contain her joy the auburn-haired young woman threw herself at the waiting brunet. She caught him in a tight, loving embrace. 

    Once Catherine felt that the embrace had been held of a long enough period of time she stepped back, but did not remove her arms from the taller boy's shoulders. Her smile turned into a stern frown for a few moments as she quickly but carefully inspected the teen from head to toe. Only after he had managed to pass her examination did her smile return. 

    "How was your trip?" she asked, removing her hands from his broad shoulders. 

    "The flight was delayed because of a few mechanical errors, but as you see we managed to get here on time." His face remained emotionless as he spoke these words. However, something about the look in his eyes alerted Catherine to the fact that there were words he wanted to speak but did not, and, perhaps, could not. 

    Her next question was carefully placed, so as to try and uncover the secret that Trowa hid. "And how have things been working with the Preventers?" 

    That was, apparently, the right question to ask. There was a slight change in the emotions that showed on Trowa's face. A near sadness appeared in his eyes before vanishing after not more than a moment. 

    "Lady Une was assassinated." His voice was soft and choked with grief. Une had once been his commanding officer, Catherine knew of that. Trowa must have developed some sort of respect for the woman, respect that resulted in anguish at her death. Quickly Catherine moved to console him. 

    "Trowa…I'm so sorry…" 

    Quatre also showed concern for the other pilot's sadness. A comforting hand rested on Trowa's shoulder. Though the gesture was simple the sheer emotion that showed within the blonde's eyes made it seem almost intimate. Almost overwhelmed by the caring emotions that radiated about him Trowa managed to let his carefully maintained façade drop for a moment as the corners of his lips turned up in a gentle smile. Placing his hand over the other pilots he glanced at the blonde. Though Catherine was unable to discern the intention of the gesture Quatre obviously understood as he gave Trowa a small nod and removed his hand. 

    Turning back to Catherine the brunet smiled once more. "I'm fine," he reassured her. 

    After responding to his smile with one of her own and let out a small sigh of relief, "Well that's a good thing to hear. I wouldn't want you to be sad now of all times, it is your vacation after all." 

    "You're right Catherine." A small nod emphasized his agreement. 

    Now Quatre, who had since chosen to remain silent out of courtesy, found the growing silence a perfect interval to butt into the conversation with his own commentary. 

    "Catherine you were great up there, I don't think I've ever seen anyone perform an act like that before." 

    With a light smile and blush to match she nodded to the blonde, assuming an air of modesty that was present about most performers. "Thank you Quatre, though there were a few points where I personally thought I was a bit off, though not enough for it to make that big of a difference. But I'm glad you didn't notice those." 

    Nodding once he smiled in return, "I didn't notice at all. You were really the heart of the show though. Everyone seemed to love your act." 

    Catherine laughed, "Now you're just flattering me Mr. Winner." 

    "I am not," he retorted, then put on his best impression of a wounded puppy, "I'm being completely honest." 

    Even Trowa couldn't help but join the laughter at the forlorned façade that Quatre had put on. After a few moments even the Winner heir dropped his act and joined in the merriment. 

    "You're such a joker Quatre," Catherine managed to speak after a few deep breaths, "I'm surprised that Trowa hasn't asked you to join us in the circus." 

    "Me?" there was a slightly shocked expression on his face, "I could never join the circus! To be honest I'm scared to death half the time I'm watching you perform!" 

    "You wouldn't be in those acts to start," Trowa pointed out, "Most have a starting position as a door clown unless they' show some sort of exceptional performance talent right off the bat." 

    "Like yourself," Catherine added, to which he only nodded in response. 

    "I don't think I'd have the time to take up another job," Quatre replied, trying to hide the rosy tinge that was growing on his cheeks, "I'm trying to keep my father's business going well…plus now the Preventers have called us back." 

    "The Preventers?" there was a hint of worry in Catherine's voice, "Why did they call you back…?" 

    A glance was shared between the two pilots. Though it lasted only a moment it was Quatre who looked away first. His cerulean eyes were cast downward as Trowa's own emerald eyes met Catherine's. 

    Taking only a moment to gather himself Trowa spoke with determination, "Heero's missing. We've received a mission from Dr. J to find him. Dr. J says that there could be a new wave of conflict coming soon, and that Heero will be needed to help everyone." He paused for a moment and breathed a sigh that was triggered by some hidden emotion, "Now Lady Une is death…I'm afraid it's becoming more likely that something is about to start, and soon." 

    That was exactly what Catherine was expecting to hear. Yet at the same time she feared it with a passion. Missions meant nothing but bad news. Conflict was just another reason to send the five, albeit four in this case, out into the battlefield. Now it was even worse. Now they did not have the guaranteed protection that the Gundams had once provided. They were more vulnerable now, and that meant death had gained a step in its constant pursuit of their lives. 

    Whether from the silence or the look in her eyes upon hearing Trowa's words the two boys quickly noticed the fear that Catherine was feeling. Their faces both displayed mutual concern, though Quatre's more so than Trowa's. Because of that difference it was Quatre who addressed the situation first. 

    "Catherine are you all right?" 

    Though she heard his words the woman gave no response. Instead she shook her head, almost in disbelief, and looked to her adopted brother. 

    "You're going off on another mission?" she asked with conviction. 

    His reply was naught but a mere nod, but once he saw her eyes swirling with grief and something that could only be placed as anger he quickly spoke up. 

    "There's nothing to be worried about. As of yet we have not encountered this new enemy. We are just on a mission to find Heero, which in and of itself is not a breeding ground for any potentially fatal situations. 

    "Even if we were to be involved in another war the Preventers would still give us backing with what little military supplies they still have left. However, since we learned of this conflict early on, and since the Preventer organization has experience in this field our new leader Miss Mariemeia feels that is it very unlikely that we will be forced into any sort of conflict. Moreover even if we do have to fight, she guarantees us that it will be more than just the four of us on the battlefield against whatever armies our foe has managed to create." 

    Despite the fact that Trowa had not let his concern for her slip into his words Catherine still felt vaguely reassured by them. Putting a light smile back on her face she looked from her adopted brother to his best friend and back. 

    "I know that whatever I'm going to say probably isn't going to stop you two from completing the mission you're working on right now. But if you do get caught up in the war I want you both to promise me that you'll do your best to stay alive. That means no suicide mission, especially for you Trowa." She favored the brunet with a stern glare. 

    He, in response, smiled, recalling memories of the past when she had saved his life once before. As he nodded his head only slightly Quatre voiced an agreement that spoke for the both of them. 

    "Don't worry Catherine. We've learned there's a lot more to life than battles. Besides, I can keep an eye on Trowa to make sure that he doesn't do anything that he might regret later on." A smile was on the blonde's face as he looked to the other boy for a moment. 

    "That's a good thing to hear," she responded with a smile of her own before she moved over and started pushing the two boys out of the circus tent. "Now _go_. This is your vacation and I order you to _enjoy_ it." 

    With laughs from both of the boys Catherine gained two sloppy salutes and a unison sounding of "Yes ma'am!" before they waved goodbye and headed towards their hotel. She watched their departing figures for a few more moments before turning back to her tasks around the circus. However, she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss. Even though Trowa had made a promise to her, she knew that through his actions that there was something that was troubling him. 


	6. Part Six

Beyond the War  
By TK Date 

AN: I'd like to thank everyone who's been reviewing this story, especially Katie, Koyuki Aode, Angel Zero, and Ame-san. This chapter was actually completed the night after I finished Part 5. I wrote the whole chapter in bed at about 2am in the morning, so if it seems a bit odd there's your explination. Also, if anyone knows another spelling of Duke Dermail and the Romafeller Foundation that's different from the one I used, please tell me because I wasn't able to find a source that had official info on their names. And without further ado, the fic. 

Oh and PS, I've rewritten the ending of the chapter so it's a lil bit weirder ^_~ Tell me what you think, okay? 

Part Six 

    The silence was mounting. Duo could not take it any longer. 

    "Well?" he prompted his companion who hid himself in the shadows cast by the once great walls of an Alliance military base. "What are you doing here?" he asked simply. 

    Granted there were more important questions on his mind, and some were more pertinent to his current situation, but Duo didn't care. He just wanted one answer, and he wasn't about to give up until he got it. However, given Heero's current attitude, that was going to be slightly more difficult than he expected it to be. 

    So far the pilot had spoken only one word since their chance meeting on the streets of the city of Lenghu. Since then it had simply been a game of follow the leader as Heero made his way to his silent retreat. Oddly enough, Duo allowed him to make the transit an event without conversation. 

    Normally he would have been pestering the other teen to no end, or carrying out a conversation on his own. Both activities which normally only served to irritate Heero. But this time Duo sensed an aura of confusion about the other pilot. One that almost seemed to radiate a great big neon 'Do Not Disturb' sign. 

    It didn't help matters that the once acclaimed 'perfect soldier' had been found in an alley forced to tears by some sort of internal conflict. Needless to say, Duo kept his mouth shut, keeping his questions to himself and, in the process, deciding which ones he wanted answered first, and which ones were most likely so stupid that they would only earn him a few prize death glares. 

    Now, however, the time had come to obtain those answers. Whether Heero liked it or not, Duo was going to talk him out of whatever it was he was up to. He would even use force if necessary, but that was strictly a last ditch effort considering Heero's previously demonstrated ability to, simply put, kick Duo's ass. 

    The silence was growing too long once again. With an over exaggerated sigh Duo turned from examining the papers on Heero's makeshift table to facing the former pilot himself. With slow deliberate steps he moved in front of the other teen and dropped to one knee. The two were looking eye to eye, cobalt to shimmering azure. 

    "Listen Heero, I know you're not one to talk a lot, but I need you to answer my questions. You've got all four of us pilots in a mess looking for you, and that's not mentioning Noin, Sally, and Quatre's tendencies to be a worrywart. Plus Howard told me that Trowa and Wufei have both been sent out to kill you! What's going on here Heero?" 

    This time the silence was substantially shorter. Heero's indigo eyes refocused and, for the first time in a while, it looked as if his mind was really on the situation at hand. 

    "Trowa and Wufei aren't going to kill me," he stated firmly. 

    Heaving a sigh of relief Duo let himself drop down so that he was sitting cross-legged in front of Heero. 

    "That's a relief," he declared, letting his eyes wander about Heero's dwelling. Then he realized something. "Wait a second, how do you know they're not going to kill you?" 

    "They told me," came the simple response. 

    "Oh…well that makes sense," moments later the shock of the answer hit him, "You mean Trowa and Wufei know you're here?!" 

    "They've both been here, yes," the other teen stated with a slight nod of his head. 

    "Why am I always the last one to find these things out?" Duo muttered to himself before continuing at an audible volume, "So has anyone else been holding parties in your little shack of a home?" 

    Apparently these words brought about a painful recollection for Heero. Casting his eyes to the floor Duo heard an unmistakable hiss sounding intake of breath which could only mean that the other pilot was once again fighting a losing battle against his own tears. Turning back to him to braided teen firmly placed both his hands on the other pilot's shoulders. Heero did nothing to stop him as his body began to shake with barely contained sobs. 

    "What's wrong Heero? I just asked you who else has been here. Something like that can't be that bad, right?" It was obvious through Duo's tone of voice that he was worried. He hoped Heero noticed, and he hoped that Heero would respond to his concern in a positive way. 

    However, the Japanese boy only shook his head in response as he swallowed a lump in his throat. Bringing his own hand up to his face he wiped burning tears from azure eyes. 

    So far the entire display left Duo stunned. It was not like Heero to be this open with his emotions. It was also not like him to be that moved by just one person. The braided teen found himself afraid that someone had shaken the once great Heero Yuy, Gundam pilot, and had reduced him to naught but a mere boy, moved to tears by the mere mention of an encounter with this mysterious person. It wasn't something that should have ever been possible, yet the events unfolded right before his very eyes. 

    Silently he shook his head, almost in disgust. The only words he could muster came out as a soft whisper through his lips. 

    "Who did this to you?" 

    "Dorothy." Heero met Duo's eyes with his own as two contrasting yet similar shades of blue stared into each other. "Dorothy Catalonia," he finished as a faint strength shone in his bloodshot eyes. 

    His tears had since ceased to flow. Yet the way he sat against the wall and how he let his arms fall limp against his sides clearly showed the sadness his eyes refused to speak of. 

    Duo was glad that Heero had finally managed to face the truth of past events, but his cheer soon faded as he realized the name Heero had spoken was completely unfamiliar to him. Blinking his large sapphire eyes once he tilted his head in question. 

    "Who?" 

    "Dorothy Catalonia," Heero repeated himself then continued for Duo's clarification, "She's a relative of Duke Dermail from the Romafeller Foundation. I met her visiting the Cinq Kingdom back during the Eve Wars. She loved battles…and now she thinks that we shouldn't be experiencing this time of peace." 

    "So?" was Duo's automatic response. "Just because she thinks that stuff is true doesn't mean you have to listen to her. We fought hard to obtain this peace and I'll be damned if someone tries to disrupt it." 

    With those words Heero once again cast his eyes downward. 

    "Heero?" Duo asked, noticing his friend's change in posture. 

    "Is peace really worth it?" 

    The words were like a distant scent on the wind. They were noticed but only by the barest of margins. However, Heero spoke his next words with conviction. 

    "We've grown up living lives adapted to fighting. Even before Operation Meteor we were learning how to be soldiers. Throughout my life all I've done is fight countless battles, ended too many lives. Is there anything left for me? Am I…just supposed to disappear with this peace?" 

    His voce was filled with sorrow as he buried his face in his knees. 

    "Is my life that worthless?" 

    None of the words Duo said before seemed to have any effect. He knew he needed to help Heero but he didn't know how. Hesitantly he removed his hands from the other pilot's shoulders. The action went unnoticed by the other boy, just as it was not noticed when Duo moved and seated himself next to Heero. Then, in a comforting gesture, the braided teen put his arm about the anguished pilot's shoulders. As soon as Heero looked up to discern why this had happened Duo began to speak. 

    "Look," he started before the other teen could say anything, "I don't know what that Catalonia girl told you, or what's going on between you, Trowa, and Wufei, but I know one thing for sure. You are _not_ worthless. Even if it's a time of peace that doesn't mean that you aren't a person, right? And I have yet to meet a person who I've deemed as worthless." 

    Duo's words sank in as Heero turned his gaze away from the other teen. His mouth opened the exact moment the braided pilot continued. 

    "You may think a lot of stuff about how the era of peace we've reached leaves you with nothing or…" Duo found that for once his own words failed him. Pushing his own conflicts aside he spoke again, "Or about how can we really enjoy peace with so much blood staining our hands. But I've go one thing to show you that's going to make you think of it in a totally different way." 

    "What's that?" Heero asked without hesitation. 

    With a grin on his face, the braided pilot reached into the pocket of his won blue jeans and pulled out a wrinkled picture which he passed to his companion. 

    "Look," he instructed. 

    Heero teen rose, moving into the light that broke through the hole in his impromptu roof. The picture was of a group of children, some who were still toddlers, other in their preschool years. They were in a field, the sun was casting light on the already bright smiles that shone on their faces. It was a picture that could easily be considered the definition of happiness, something Heero had never truly achieved in his life. 

    After staring at the picture for a moment Heero turned to Duo, only to see that the other pilot had risen from his position on the floor and was now moving towards the Japanese teen. 

    "Those," he answered the unspoken question as he glanced over Heero's shoulder at the picture, "are war orphans. Their parents fought and died in the Eve Wars. Some of them were probably killed by us." 

    That came as a shock to Heero. He was about to speak again when Duo interrupted his thoughts. 

    "The reason peace is worth it is because they aren't going to grow up in wartime. And their children aren't going to have to be orphans like they are." 

    For a moment Heero remained silent as he contemplated both Duo's words and the picture before him. However, not all of his doubt was dispelled. Something about this did not compare with the war Dorothy told him of. And still, this simple reason gave his life no purpose. 

    "What about me?" he turned to face the other pilot. 

    "What are you talking about?" Duo asked with a look of confusion on his face. 

    "What sort of life am I supposed to lead in this peace time?" he asked with conviction. 

    "Well, I supposed you could probably find a job if it's that important - " 

    Duo's words were cut off as Heero continued, his eyes ablaze with the fire of some unknown emotion. 

    "The new war doesn't destroy life like you think it does, Duo. It creates purpose. It gives soldiers a battlefield so that they have a place to belong. There is a necessary conflict that human beings need to experience and I _will_ create that war!" 

    Shocked, Duo slowly moved away from the bizarre display that Heero was making. However, the other pilot noticed this and began advancing on him. 

    Now visibly nervous the braided teen tried to talk the other pilot down. 

    "Heero…just what the hell are you talking about?" 

    "Don't you get it, Duo? Can't you see it?" He grinned, and it was the grin of a madman, "I'm a killer, a soldier, a warrior…call it what you want they all mean the same thing. I can't do _anything_ unless I'm fighting. Those are the only skills I have…" Slowly his eyes looked down to his trembling hands as he clenched them into fists. "That's the only thing I can do _right!_" 

    Duo was fed up. He wasn't going to listen to his friend spout this sort of nonsense! Not a word of it was true. 

    "Heero that's nothing more than a damn lie and you know it!" 

    "How would you know?" the other teen hissed. Before Duo knew it there was a strong hand gripping his throat and holding him against the wall. "You don't know _anything_ about me! You don't know my past, my thoughts, or my feelings! How the hell do you think you can tell me whether or not I'm lying or not?!" 

    His voice strained from the force being applied to his vocal chords Duo managed to suck in enough breath to speak. "It's because…you're…" 

    "My friend?" the other finished his sentence. 

    For a moment the two of them locked eyes as neither moved. Then Heero let go. As Duo leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath, the other pilot laughed. His laughter betrayed the state of his mind. The conflict had slowly deteriorated every scrap of his common sense and sanity. With too many different reasons for taking too many different actions, Heero had lost all semblance of the person he once was. He was no longer a Gundam pilot fighting for peace, he was a deranged warrior driven to the brink by living a life without purpose. 

    Now having caught his breath, Duo slowly tried to make his way out the door. However, Heero's senses were heightened due to his recent rush of adrenaline brought on by both the laughter and confrontation. His head snapped up as his face was once again covered in a mask devoid of any emotions. 

    "Listen…Heero…" Duo started, his unease audible in his voice. 

    However, his words were cut off as a fist connected with his abdomen. Letting out a groan of pain Duo sank to the dirt floor, bordering on unconsciousness. 

    As Heero looked down upon the body of the one who considering him a friend his eyes softened momentarily. Placing the picture in the other teen's hand he turned to face the door. 

    "Take care of them, Duo. Maybe they won't end up as we did." With that he left. 


	7. Part Seven

Beyond the War  
By TK Date 

AN: Okay, this chapter took a while, I'm sorry about that. It's mostly filler scenes so I tried to stick a bit of mystery and allusions to what's going to happen in the later chapters. Once again I'd like to give thanks to all of my faithful reviewers ^_^ Oh, and I know I should have put this in an earlier chapter, but it didn't get really evident until now. If you squint and stare at the pages for about an hour or so, you could probably get some shonen ai hints out of this. Mostly Trowa/Quatre but some Heero/Duo. So if anyone's got some time to kill go head and stare for the hints, I dare ya. Enjoy the chapter. 

Part Seven 

    Useless. The was what all of it was. Nothing more than worthless futile rewards for a meaningless conflict. Yes. What was what this peace was, it was nothing more or less than exactly that. There were not times in history where there had been meaningful peace. The bloodlines of warriors were too strong within the races of humanity. 

    Warriors… 

    With a shout he lashed out at the thought, though he struck nothing. He wasn't about to give up. Ebony hair, fallen from its tight binding, now clung to his face, plastered with sweat. He didn't care. The exertion of his body left him feeling so alive, empowered. He ignored the tickling scent of the florid mountain air in his nostrils, ignored the verdant green, the striking blue, the gentle white. All of it was unimportant. Every last bit of it 

    With a kick he sought to crush the sun. A punch was destined to destroy the mountains around him. His strength enabled him to utilize the power to end the world. 

    Drawing in a deep breath he held himself still. The adrenaline rushed through his veins yet he did not move. Velvet black eyes stared into the almost mocking brightness of the light clouds above. Like the vibrant blue of the sky his thoughts were clouded. Unlike the sky, however, his task was quickly becoming clearer. 

    Never before had he felt connected to someone. Not since he had witnessed her death. Although, there had been that one man who claimed that they understood each other. Had that been true? The man who spoke the words was not one to lie, he valued honor and truth. 

    Ideals like that were now becoming antiquated. No one found honor in battles. No one embraced the true spirit of a warrior. And no one was able to fully understand the true meaning of justice. 

    _'We've all gone mad without wars to contrast this peace. However…no one fought honorably back then, even though he was still alive.'_

    Sighing heavily Wufei let his body slide down to embrace the emerald green of the grass beneath him. For a long moment he heard nothing of his surrounding and saw only the sky. 

    He'd made his return from China. However, the strength he found on that journey had faded. He came here, to the mountains of Austria, to determine whether or not he should once again seek that sort of strength. 

    "I've lived without a war," he spoke aloud to himself, "And I have grown in times of bloodshed." 

    _'Heero said we should not fight to harm innocents that one time. If he has taken up this fight then that means he believes no innocents will die, and there will be no unnecessary loss of life.'_

    With his eyes closed, he let the dappled light of the sun tickle his tanned skin with batches of warmth. 

    "So which life to I prefer?" his voice broke the sounds of nature, questioning his previous statements. 

    _'Before she died I was a scholar. That is why I feel out of place in the world of war, just as he did.'_

    "Returning to that life would be hard at first, but that was what my true calling is." 

    Though he had been young at the time Wufei was an excellent scholar. He had immersed himself in the numerous ancient texts that had survived into the age of the colonies. Also, there were those writings produced by those who had lived after the colony's creation. And yet, all of those had contrasted one work of writing which he had stumbled upon in his youth. 

    Ideals of Pacifism by Reginald Peacecraft. No one else spoke of peace in the hopeless romantic way that he did. The ancient writers saw life as suffering and humans as evil. Those in recent times perceived that new development cheapened the values of war and human life. Some even went so far as to say that the creation of space colonies was never supposed to have happened. 

    Wufei remembered this all with a pensive frown upon his face. Yes, he had a life he would live in times of peace. However, his spirit had grown strong in his time spent as a fighter and a warrior. Now his knowledge gained in the past was guiding him. 

    It was nonsense trying to strive for a goal that could not be attained. Moreover. The suppression of people's natural evil over and extended period of time would just result in an explosion of conflict and bloodshed when the people could not stand the war any longer. 

    _That_ was why as war needed to be orchestrated. The conflict was necessary in order for the peace to continue. Also only the souls willing to fight in honorable battle would be required to give up their lives. Likewise, the meaningless death and conflict would breed newfound appreciation for peace. White was nothing more than another color without black to contrast it. The same was true of war and peace. 

    So Wufei stood and walked away. The white of his stood out against the gathering dark storm clouds above. A gust of wind blew through the field, catching a few white flowers in its grasp and lifting them up to the sky as if it was sacrificing their purity to the harsh and unforgiving tempest. 

~~~~~ 

    He was late. That wasn't exactly an unusual occurrence, but it certainly wasn't a welcomed one. As of 0600 hours their operations had started. They would have to move quickly so that the others did not catch on to their plan before it was completed. They primary operation had gone smoothly. Granted, there were negative reactions to it, but that was to be expected considering what they had done. Nonetheless it was all necessary in order to attain their goal. 

    Now it was time to take the second step in the plan that she had created. He knew what he needed to do and he knew why it had to be done. The reasons for their actions were perfectly justified and understood by both people, she had made sure of this. 

    During her previous meetings with him she had explained everything necessary. At those meetings there had not been any strict deadlines. He was hidden from the eyes of the world, so she could take the time to explain everything to him. 

    This time they did not have that luxury. Time was of the essence. She feared that the ones they stood against had begun to uncover their plot. If that were true then there could possibly be problems. It was absolutely imperative that no one discovered what they were doing or who they were. 

    So she waited impatiently for him to arrive. Their rendezvous point was scheduled at a normally crowded restaurant in Brussels. It was merely a block away from Preventers Headquarters, which was where they needed to go in order to complete their task. However, none of that could be done until he arrived. 

    With a sigh she adjusted the oversized hood that covered her face. Judging from events that had only happened a few years ago, it would have been foolish of her to reveal her face openly to the public, especially in a place like this. People would recognize her, if not from her work in the war against Mariemeia, then certainly from her pervious political activity and involvement in the Eve Wars. 

    The same was certainly true of him, which was why she had chosen a public place for their meeting. They'd be less likely to be singled out amongst the crowds of people. Even if they were, they could simply use the masses to escape. 

    Everything was perfectly in place, except for his arrival. Carefully she took a sip of her tea, scanning the room as her eyes rose with the cup. Nothing still, this was getting annoying. He was almost never late, so why now? 

    A gentle, almost unnoticeable tap on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts and alerted her to the presence of a person next to her. Turning quickly, she looked up and found herself looking into a very familiar set of blue eyes. Scowling, she almost glared at him and spoke in a near whisper. 

    "You're late." 

    "I'm sorry," he replied, keeping his voice low as well so that no one would recognize its distinct tone, "I had an unexpected gust. However, I believe this person could be useful for our cause." 

    "Really?" she asked, mild surprise was displayed on her face, "Who is this mysterious person?" 

    Calmly indicating the crowds around them the man shook his head. "I can't speak a name here. I would attract attention." 

    "I see your point," came the cool response as she took another sip of her tea, "So are you ready to proceed with our plan?" 

    She observed his face as he let the silence between them grow in a pensive moment. He was thinking about the task at hand. The initial agreement to go long with her plan had been a hard one for him to make. She knew he must have his doubts so she let him sit and think. It would be best if he made the decision on his own. Then their cause would be fueled by his self-motivation and determination. So she quietly waited until he spoke again. 

    "I'm ready. This must be done now." 

    "Very well then." She rose, paid for her tea and turned to him. "We will commence operations at eleven hundred hours." A smirked played on her lips. 

    "Just a moment." He was looking the other direction and did not notice the enjoyment obvious on her face. 

    Curious, she questioned him. "What is it?" 

    "Before we continue on our plan I need you to retrieve our guest." 

    "So you left this person somewhere else?" she asked, one of her elegant eyebrows slightly raised. 

    "Yes, so that you were not seen." 

    "I understand." She nodded. "Then let us meet your guest." 

    "We will," his voice almost carried a tone of dark foreshadowing as the two of them walked out onto the streets of Brussels where a storm raging above threatened to unleash its fury. 

    He looked up, gazing at the darkened sky. After noticing that he stopped, she turned to face him. 

    "I think they're having some inclement weather in Austria." He spoke calmly. 

    Examining the sky for a moment she replied, "It will be here soon." 

    "Yes…" he muttered to himself and continued walking. "The chaos will be great." 

~~~~~ 

    An echo of the past crept into the future as peace spread across the colonies. Everywhere he looked he could see people enjoying themselves and their lives. They were all absolutely free of conflict and did not have to worry about their own protection or safety. Everyone was at ease, even his own thoughts drifted to mindless things that were unimportant and sometimes downright stupid. So this was what a vacation was like. 

    Trowa smirked and shook his head at where his thoughts were straying to. Relaxation did have strange effects on the mind. That was the third time in the past few days that he had caught himself daydreaming. Or was it the fourth? It didn't really matter though. 

    Lazily he reclined on a park bench and let his emerald eyes glance around at the grass and trees which held the same color in their blades and leaves. A whisper of birdsong floated on the artificial wind generated by the colony's climate control. Strange how something manmade could mimic the properties of nature like they were one in the same. 

    _'And now I wonder where that thought came from.'_ He chided himself, _'You're really letting yourself go…'_

    "Trowa!" A voice not unlike the now quieted birdsong fluttered into his ears. 

    In an almost catlike manner he casually opened one verdant eye and glanced at the blonde who was running towards his bench. He smiled slightly and sat up, making room for the other boy next to him. As the other teen sat Trowa took one of the two ice cream cones out of his hands. 

    "Thank you Quatre." 

    "It's nothing really. I just wanted to get something to eat myself, but I didn't want you to feel left out. I hope you like chocolate, it was either that or strawberry, and I asked the man who was selling it; he said that most people like chocolate." 

    "It's fine," came his calm response as he reclined on the simple bench, uncaring of the chill that was spreading through his fingers. 

    "That's good to hear. I as worried for a moment there." The blonde laughed softly before quieting himself as he noticed his pensive state. "Is there something wrong Trowa?" 

    "No," came the curt reply. However, before Quatre could gather himself to ask another question the brunette sat up straight and answered the unspoken question. "I guess I've just gone a bit too long without some decent time to relax. I'm not really used to it." 

    "I can understand that," A smile graced the shorter teen's face. "With all the conflict in the past and now the new mission we haven't really had any time to enjoy ourselves. But that's why this vacation was such a good idea, and it was your idea Trowa." 

    "True…" For a moment he contemplated the words before turning and smiling at the blonde. "Why else do you think I'm putting so much effort into relaxing and enjoying myself now?" 

    "That does make sense," Quatre pretended to look thoughtful for a moment before he returned Trowa's smirk with his own gentle smile. "So what now?" 

    "We finish these." There was a toast of neglected ice cream cones before the two teens turned their attention back to the sugar filled treats instead of each other. However, since the colony's artificial environment was currently set for summer, and since ice cream is ice cream, the treats were quickly devoured. Silence came between them for only a moment before Quatre spoke up, his eyes reflecting distant thoughts. 

    "Maybe that's what he wanted…" 

    Glancing over at his companion Trowa noted that the blonde was deep in thought. He allowed there to be a few moments without words before his curiosity got the better of him and he spoke up. 

    "Who?" 

    Shocked by this unexpected breaking of his reverie, Quatre's two wide cerulean eyes blinked once before they met Trowa's in an expression of confusion. 

    "What?" he asked, sounding every bit as innocent as he looked. 

    "You said that 'that's what he needed.' Who needed what?" 

    "Oh!" He recognized his own words now. "I said that out loud?" 

    A nod confirmed his suspicion. After calming the embarrassed blush in his cheeks Quatre explained himself. 

    "I was thinking about Heero. I just figured that since he's disappeared maybe he needed a good vacation. It sounds really silly now that I say it out loud." He smiled nervously, trying to keep his cheeks from being stained crimson once again. 

    With a sigh the brunette teen shook his head. "Quatre, what am I going to do with you?" The tone of his voice was almost stern. It triggered an expression of shock on the other pilot's face. 

    "What do you mean Trowa?" Quatre asked cautiously. 

    "First indecision and now you're getting off task! This isn't like you, especially since we're on a mission." 

    "Mission?" This only resulted in more confusion evident in the blonde's eyes. 

    "Now you're forgetting orders!" Trowa then threw both his hands up in the air and smiled. "Have you completely forgotten what Catherine told you?" 

    It was then that the blonde caught on to the hidden message of Trowa's words and returned his smile. "I guess I have. Does that mean our mission's failed?" 

    "It does," Trowa said, pretending to be very upset by these words. "I guess the only punishment for a failed mission is death." 

    Quatre, obviously playing along, gasped in surprise. "Surely it's not death!" 

    "Oh but it is!" A grin was on Trowa's face. "Death by tickling!" 

    Before the blonde could raise his defenses he was assaulted by a merciless bout of tickle torture. He tried to ward off the other teen's skilled hands before giving up and letting the tears mix with laughter as he was tormented. However, it wasn't long before their activities were interrupted by the familiar chime of Trowa's cellular phone. 

    The two separated themselves from each other, each having his fair share of reddened cheeks once they realized exactly how intimate the simple game had been. Once Trowa had regained his composure and breath he answered the phone, almost timidly. 

    "This is Trowa Barton." 

    "I know that." The voice on the other end was familiar and harsh. Its calm façade hid a turmoil of conflicting emotions. Trowa was only able to discern a slight few of these feelings. "I've contacted you because there is a hindrance in the road to achieving our ideals." 

    Emerald eyes blinked once in confusion before narrowing slightly. Subtly he turned away from Quatre and lowered his voice as he spoke into the phone's receiver. "What is it?" 

    "She has vanished, and the knight has fallen in battle." 

    Shock was clearly displayed on his face. If what this person said was true…if those events really had happened… 

    "Are you serious?" He almost let a slight hint of emotion slip into his usually flat voice. 

    "What reason would I have to lie?" A fair response. 

    Trowa knew that the person he was talking to was not one to easily change his opinions. This meant that the change must have been the result of hours, if not days, of deliberation. His thoughts were quickly interrupted as the voice spoke again. 

    "I leave you now to pursue my own path. See if you can protect the ideals that you hold dear." 

    Shaken, Trowa ended the call and slowly reclined on the park bench. His change in action did not go unnoticed by Quatre who had concern clearly displayed on his face. 

    "Who was that?" he asked timidly. 

    With a sigh Trowa answered, knowing that he would have to explain everything else that had come to pass when he uttered the name. 

    "Wufei." 


	8. Part Eight

Beyond the War  
By TK Date  
  
  
AN: Wow, this chapter came out in less than a month. For me, that's good. A big thank you goes to Snickers for reading through all this junk I write, and Ashy and Rivka Z, my two faithful reviewers of part seven. Just lil FYI warning, sappy scene between Duo and Heero that can be interpreted as shonen ai if you're like that, or just guys being friends if you're not. And...I don't really have much else to say about this chapter. The action _will_ pick up shortly. I realize that the last few chapters have been horribly slow, but trust me, something is going to happen and there is a plot running through all this, otay? Otay! Onto the fic!   
  
Oh, PS: I did a rewrite to the end of Part Six, I'm posting it with this part, so if anyone wants to go back and see what I changed, feel free to do so.   
  
Part Eight 

    Once again Duo felt a dull throb at the back of his head which signaled a slow return to consciousness. Based on personal experience of numerous situations like this one he decided it would be a waste of effort for him to even attempt opening his eyes and braving the bright world of the waking. Instead, he simply threw one arm over his pain filled head, hoping to block any rays of light that might manage to seep in once he was more aware of the world around him. 

    _'This is a great habit you're getting yourself into, Maxwell.'_

    His mental voice rang louder than he would have liked, silently he wondered how he could be too loud when he was talking to himself, but gave it up after recalling that his head, simply put, hurt. 

    _'Absolutely wonderful…'_

    Thankfully this time the mental voice was noticeably softer. Yet he knew that chastising himself wasn't going to do much good. However, the last couple of times it _had_ been his fault that he was knocked out and that he had to suffer the aftermath of brain freezes and hangovers. But this time the headache was not his fault, at least he didn't _think_ it was. 

    Dimly his memory reminded him that he didn't quite recall exactly what had brought on his current bout with a blackout. 

    _'I know I was going to see Heero, and I did. We met up in that little China place and I followed him around for a while.'_

    That meant the cause of unconsciousness was probably none other than Yuy himself. Upon realizing this Duo groaned. If Heero was the cause of his blacking out then it was very likely that the braided teen would soon find a lot more than just his head was in pain. Now he _really_ didn't want to get up. 

    However, Duo Maxwell was not patient in any sense of the word. Soon his curiosity gained the better of him, and he cracked one indigo eye open to check the area for the elusive Yuy, hoping to maybe at least chat his head off as revenge for the subsiding headache. 

    But what met his eyes was a bit of a shock. It was no brighter in the world of waking that it was behind his eyelids. This meant that either it was nighttime in whatever region of the earth sphere that he was resting in, or he was within a room with out windows. Either way the pilot let out a sigh of relief. 

    _'It's a good thing to know I've got at least that much straight.'_ He thought to himself as he blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes to the newly discovered darkness. 

    After staring at what he assumed was the ceiling for a few moments the teen slowly turned his head to examine his surroundings. The darkness still impaired his ability to figure out exactly what was in the place that he dwelt in, but the ever clever Duo Maxwell managed to make at least one deduction. 

    _'I'm in a room with four walls and a ceiling.'_ Smirking to himself he added, _'No shit Sherlock.'_

    Once he had another moment's thought he decided it was time to see exactly how many other body parts were in perfectly explainable agony aside from his head. With a bound off the soft surface he lay on Duo managed to make it into a sitting position for a record two seconds before falling sideways onto his pallet clutching his stomach. 

    _'Well that explains how Heero did the KO blow,'_ he thought to himself, cynical despite the pain. 

    However, his bruised abdomen did not hinder the fact that Heero was probably somewhere within the area, considering that Duo was positive there hadn't been anything remotely soft on the floor of the other pilot's dwelling. That meant that he had either been kidnapped by some strange Chinese tribe, or the other pilot had taken him somewhere else. Duo was leaning towards the second option. 

    Regardless, he still dared to sit up again after only a few moments' rest. However, this time his movements were noticeably slower than before. A few minutes, grunts, and random curses later Duo was standing atop the pallet he had only recently been lying on. 

    He leaned against a wall that he had quickly discovered was not only metal and very near to his bed but also very cold. But discomfort would have to be pushed aside for a moment as he stopped to catch his breath. Apparently a few years of nothing more than Preventers missions had left the brunette pilot more out of shape than he liked to admit. 

    _'But being a little tubby around the belly never stopped you, now did it Duo?'_ He grinned. _'Shinigami isn't about to be beaten by one punch to the gut…even if it is the 'perfect soldier's fist on the other side of the punch. But still! That won't beat Shinigami for long!'_

    With a deep breath of crisp clean air in his lungs and the wall as his support Duo took a bold step forward. A moment too late he remembered that his pallet was probably higher off the floor than he thought it was. He tumbled to the floor, braid and all, and happily met a very rough and almost dirt-like ground face first. There were a few moments of silence before he groaned. 

    "Owch." 

    However, it was at that point in time that he realized something. The ground his face had kissed was not metallic, like the walls around him. Even if it was, it was a type of metal that felt very suspiciously like dirt. 

    "I guess I'm _not_ in some jail cell somewhere in the middle of nowhere then," he muttered aloud as he sat up. "And Captain Obvious strikes again." 

    Duo shook his head in disgust at his own thoughts and to dispel the slight amount of pain that had come back with the fall. Finally he gave up on both attempts and leaned back, supporting his upper body by putting his hands on the ground behind him. Cobalt eyes closed as a sigh escaped his lips. 

    "Let's recap now, shall we?" Silence was interpreted as an affirmative answer. "I get stuck in an ice storm, spill soup all over myself, get a massive hangover, have to fly all the way over to China to magically find Heero. Then I go back to his place only to be promptly KO'ed. And now-" He sat up, eyes open, and crossed his arms over his chest in frustration, "I don't even know where I-" 

    A beam of light caught his attention, abruptly stopping him mid-sentence. Curiosity quickly triumphed over logic as he looked to the source of the light. There was a doorway not far away. Framed within it the patches of light from stars on a cloudy sky shone through. However, that was not the source of the light. Apparently one of the clouds had shifted, letting a shaft of moonlight outline the harsh silhouette of a person in the doorway. Knowing that it probably could only be one person, Duo smiled to himself and slowly stood. 

    "Well if it isn't just the person I've been looking for," he spoke half to himself and half to the mysterious person in the doorway. After a moment's silence he looked to the figure and smirked. "So Heero, where've you been?" 

    In the distance a faint wind of mountain air brushed into the dwelling. The other pilot turned to face it, azure eyes closed, letting the gentle breeze caress his body and soul. Hair swept into his eyes, out again, only to be forced back in. He paid it no heed, it was hair. 

    He answered only after the hair had stopped moving, but it was also at that exact moment that he began moving out of the doorway and back into the wilderness. "You needed something to rest on. I needed some time away from here." 

    Now being careful to avoid tripping once again, Duo quickly followed him. He didn't speak for a moment, but instead cast his gaze towards the stars as Heero approached a nearby outcropping of rocks. 

    "Thinking about what I told you?" he asked, following the other teen. 

    Heero quickly scaled the rocks and jumped from a small ledge onto the roof of his dwelling. Once he was comfortable sitting on the edge of the roof he glanced up at the moon and answered softly, "Yeah." 

    Duo assumed a position next to his companion as fast as he could and studied the other's face under the moonlight. 

    "So?" he prompted. 

    With navy eyes still studying the distant face of the earth's only natural satellite, Heero's response was like a whisper of some unknown land. 

    "I'm sorry." 

    It left Duo somewhat startled. Heero was usually not one to apologize, at least he had never been so in the time that the braided teen had known him. Heero's actions were always well thought out, calculated, which brought no need for apologies of any sort. Nonetheless, once the initial confusion passed Duo offered a small smile to a face that did not see it. 

    "It doesn't hurt that much anymore. I'm used to the headaches, and you know as well as I do that even if Shinigami goes down with one punch he's not going to be down for long!" 

    There was a soft sound of affirmation from the other pilot as he continued to stare into the night sky. The two shared the moments of serene silence as they both stared into the night sky, occasionally glancing at each other instead of the stars above. However, neither of them missed the bright flash of light that streaked across the indigo cover above them, leaving a trail of white in its path. 

    They both stared in awe at its beauty before Duo broke the reverie. "Hey Heero, why don't you make a wish?" 

    He noticed as the other pilot pulled his gaze from the skies above and let himself stare at his own hands which he held in his lap. For a few moments he stared at open palms and the shadows cast upon them by the dark of the night. His eyes closed, fists clenched, and a deep breath entered and exited his lungs before he once again stared at the sky. 

    Assuming that the wish making process was over a grin spread onto the braided teen's face as he nudged his companion's shoulder. "So what did you wish for?" 

    Heero smiled. "If I tell you, then it won't come true." 

    The smile was returned as Duo looked back to the sky. "That's true, isn't it?" 

    Slowly the dark of the night faded to the light gray hues of predawn. Throughout this time, no words were spoken between the two, but an understanding had already penetrated their minds. 

~~~~~ 

    He was waiting when the shuttle landed. Garbed in his immaculate white robe he was the epitome of an ancient warrior of China. The dragon that was placid on the outside held an inner strength. For those who knew how to see it, it was obvious. 

    Trowa knew, and saw. 

    Calmly he discharged Quatre with the business of obtaining their baggage before the blonde took notice of the once companion. The slight amount of truth that Trowa had felt would be harmless to reveal wound up causing more pain than he expected it to. He was certain that should Quatre discover any more about the underground plots that ran like cavern under the façade of the Preventers organization then the blonde might not be able to handle the shock in conjunction with being thrown into a second tumult of conflict. 

    So it was not until his companion was out of sight that he approached the stoic Chinese warrior. The two stood in silent contemplation of each other for a moment before the corner of Wufei's mouth twitched slightly, almost in a smile. 

    "You're protecting him." 

    Trowa simply raised his two brunette brows slightly and gave a small shrug in response 

    "I told him some things." 

    "He wasn't given the mission for a reason you know." There was a slight anger in his ebony eyes. 

    Trowa nonchalantly waved his hand, dispelling the thought. "Only because Instructor H's loyalties lay in different places." 

    "As do yours." Wufei pointed out. His voice grew harsh. "Why haven't you completed the mission?" 

    Emerald eyes fixed on him with an incredulous glare. "Why haven't you?" 

    The Chinese youth's normally calm face grew dark with a premonition of rage. It remained between a state of confusion and anger before the storm cleared with a confident smirk. 

    "I have found the mission to be unnecessary." 

    "I gathered that much," Trowa responded flatly, "It was you who told me that 'She has vanished, and the knight has fallen in battle,' wasn't it?" 

    "Correct," he nodded, "And the words are still true." 

    "So that would make us foes conversing upon the battlefield before the final conflict." 

    "Consider yourself lucky," Wufei's eyes narrowed again, "Most are not gifted with this advantage." 

    "I'll be sure to use it wisely then." A small smirk played upon Trowa's lips. 

    "Do what you want, your charge approaches." 

    Wufei vanished as Trowa turned to meet a set of deep cerulean eyes. He smiled calmly, as if none of the pervious events had occurred. However, his smile slowly faded as he noted Quatre's blonde brows were knit together in an expression of worry. Before he could ask what was wrong the shorter teen spoke up. 

    "It's more than what you told me, isn't it?" 

    The question caught Trowa off guard. His mouth was open with an explanation in mind before he thought better of it and simply nodded. Something that was a mix of anger and worry spread across Quatre's face. 

    "Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I couldn't handle something like this? Or that I wouldn't find out?" 

    With a sigh Trowa closed his eyes and shook his head. "that's not it Quatre." 

    "Then what?" The Arabian teen was determined to get an answer. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

    "I…" emerald eyes calmly shifted their gaze to glance above the crowds of the spaceport. "I can't explain it." 

    "You took me on vacation just so I'd be out of the way. Don't you get it Trowa? I'm not weak, I can handle these things on my own. I _want_ to help you." 

    One of Trowa's eyebrows lifted slightly. "Do you?" 

    The blonde nodded in affirmation. "I don't care what you say. I'm going back to Brussels to tell them, you can do what you want." He paused for a moment and quickly grabbed his bags. "Good luck Trowa." 

    Then, with the practiced ease of a once Gundam pilot, he vanished into the crowds. 

    Now left with only himself and his thoughts Trowa smirked and shook his head. 

    "That's just like him." 

    Soon he had almost disappeared into the surrounding tumult. 


	9. Part Nine

**Beyond the War  
By TK Date**

I'm very sorry this part took so long to get out. I kind of lost focus as far as Gundam fics go for a while, plus I was distracted by inspiration as far as Yami no Matsuei fics go. However, I'm very thankful to Ashy for her review and Rei (DarkPnaiAngel1@aol.com), and Trinton (Smiley2232@aol.com) for e-mailing me about the fic. Speaking honestly to Rei, if not for your e-mail I prolly wouldn't have continued for a while. ^_^ Oh, and in answer to your question, the pairings will mainly just be hints, and those are HeeroxDuo and TrowaxQuatre. I might do some additional chapters that get a bit mushier in an epilogue if I feel like it. And yes, Relena will make an appearence, but that probably won't be until the next chapter. So hold on a bit, I'll hopefully get that one out faster. ****

~*~ 

Part Nine 

    There was a soft sound that interrupted the young girl from her normally mundane tasks. At first she wasn't exactly sure that she heard it but when it repeated itself it was hard to deny that the sound was there. With a sigh she leaned back in her chair and ran a hand through disheveled auburn hair. 

    "You can come in." 

    Her voice sounded weary, as it should have. There were covert operations afoot that she was the head of, and that meant numerous reports could only be seen and filed by herself. That, of course, only led to an increase in paper work. 

    However, when she didn't immediately hear the sound of her new guest taking a seat before her desk she grew slightly worried. Pushing up with her hands she sat on her knees, thus gaining a better vantage point of her own office. The sight before her normally would have banished all thoughts of fear from her mind, but now it only served to increase them. 

    "Wufei…I thought you were on a mission?" Her voice was childlike, with an almost naive intonation to it. 

    The Chinese teen who stood before the desk, wearing his traditional robe of white, kept his eyes lowered and his hands at his sides. 

    "I was." He curtly replied. 

    Arching one thin eyebrow Mariemeia spoke again, "Then why are you here?" 

    For a moment she thought she saw the corners of his mouth flicker upwards in what could almost be described as a triumphant smirk. However, she quickly dismissed this as being the effect of too much fatigue. 

    "I have found the mission to be unnecessary." 

    "Really?" Disbelief and slight annoyance managed to slip into her voice, "How is that so?" 

    "My mission was to apprehend a potential ally in order to prepare for a forthcoming struggle." 

    "I am perfectly aware of the guidelines of your mission Mr. Chang. I asked you why you have found it to be unnecessary and you have not told me that." 

    He bowed slightly, his eyes slipping out of her line of sight only to return again moments later. 

    "Forgive me, Miss Kushrenada, I was about to get to that point." 

    "Then continue," she prompted him with a wave of her hand. 

    "As I was saying, I was to complete this mission in order to prepare for our future conflict. However, I now find the mission unnecessary because I know the details of the future conflict." 

    "You do?" she asked incredulously. 

    "I do." Still he kept himself from making eye contact with her, but she did not seem to care. 

    "Then please, tell me what you have learned. If we know who is our enemy and what is to happen then I can send out Preventers to take action against these plots." 

    There was silence in the office for a few moments before he spoke again. 

    "I am sorry, I cannot do that." 

    "And why not?" Mariemeia had since determined that it was most efficient to return to her paperwork, considering Wufei was in an evasive mood. However, she had only managed to get a slight amount of work accomplished when Wufei's voice rose again. 

    "Why do you do this?" 

    "What?" she asked, glancing up at him with soft azure eyes. 

    "I am asking you why you work as the head of the Preventers Organization." 

    A pensive look drew over her features as she casually tapped the tip of her pen against her lower lip in thought. Only after she had managed to fully compile her thoughts did she speak up again. 

    "We have no need for a war right now. People have seen the suffering and have felt the pain. They will keep those memories with them for years. Besides, it is best that we allow an age to flourish where they don't have to worry about their children getting enlisted, or about a mobile suit combat deterring into a residential area. Lady Une told me that my father fought for peace. So I wish to continue his ideals and keep this peace." 

    Her face was soft and held a content look upon it. Slowly she drew herself back to reality and out of the ideals of her dreams and fantasies and looked back to Wufei. 

    "Why do you ask?" 

    There was a dark look about Wufei's face as his ebony eyes rose for the first time since he had entered the room. He stood straight and proud, staring Mariemeia down with an intensity that would have made those with less than fervent belief in their ideals cower in fear. 

    "You think we don't need a war?" His voice was calm, yet firm. 

    "Yes, that is what I believe. Do you have something wrong with that Mr. Chang?" 

    A smirk crept onto his face. He held it for a few moments, staring down at Mariemeia as if she were nothing more than an insignificant weed beneath his foot. 

    "You childish little girl…" the words were muttered half to himself, only barely audible. 

    "Excuse me?" Mariemeia's own periwinkle eyes narrowed dangerously. 

    "Fool," he spat at her, arms crossing over his chest, "Can't you see the reality of the situation? All that you're trying to do is strive for peace, protect your father's ideals. What you're doing right now is exactly the opposite. If you only knew what the world was like you would be laughing at your own words!" He chuckled to himself, however her glare only gained more venom. 

    "Mr. Chang, I do warn you that you are within Preventers Headquarters. One wrong move and you can be labeled as a threat to the peace and be eliminated." 

    "What power do you have to do such things? Even if you do rid your precious ideal world of me there will still be others who will follow this path. You cannot seriously be so idiotic to think that simply by banning all weapons and suppressing rebellions that you can quench the blood thirst that reeks within each and every human being on this planet!" Slowly, deliberately, he took a step forward. "The only way to preserve peace is through war. The people will fight, they will die and shed blood and only then will their urges be satisfied. Only then will the animal inside each and every one of us have enough to quench its thirst for life." He slammed a fist down onto her desk. Papers scattered everywhere in disarray and chaos. "Don't you _get it_?!" 

    Calmly, the young girl pushed herself up on the desk's edge. She sat there, eye to eye with the Chinese boy, their glares creating a palpable sense of conflict within the office. Triumphantly, she smirked. 

    "Oh, I get it, Mr. Chang. However, I think it's you who don't get it." Her eyes instantly regained their childlike qualities as she shrugged. "Perhaps your ideals are the only way to preserve peace. Perhaps the people must fight. But as for right now, I'm pretty sure that the Preventers Organization is working just fine." 

    She grinned slightly as she sat back in her chair. 

    "In fact, one of the reasons I am so sure of that is because I have now identified exactly what the threat was that we were warned about." 

    Wufei leaned back slightly, his arms once again crossed with one ebony eyebrow arched in question. 

    "And what is that threat?" 

    She smiled sweetly. 

    "You." 

    Rage flared in his eyes for a split second before he let his fist fly in a burst of uncontrolled fury. However, the blow never struck its intended target. As Wufei glanced at his own arm he caught sight of the problem. A very familiar hand had grabbed his wrist in its iron grip. He knew who it belonged to, and it was only a manner of seconds before Mariemeia's taunting voice made this thoughts reality. 

    "Mr. Marquise, would you please escort Mr. Chang to the detention area?" 

    "Of course." 

    The reply was curt, and the only thing Wufei heard before the deceptively light touch at the back of his neck signaled the beginning of a decent into unconsciousness. Before he slipped into the black voice he found a growl forming in his own throat. 

    "Damn you Zechs." 

~~~~~ 

    Silently he stood before the massive structure. The building was not out of place within the city it was placed it, yet it still managed to make him feel somewhat intimidated. Dealing with gigantic mobile suits was nothing like facing a huge inanimate manmade structure. Quatre wondered for a moment exactly why he felt this sort of anticipation and anxiety when he had faced these sorts of situations time and time again. 

    However, he didn't really care to find out what that answer was, he had much more important tasks at hand. Even though his determination wasn't as resolute as it could have been he still stepped forward towards the structure of steel and glass. But he didn't make it more than that one step before a voice stopped him in his tracks. 

    "It's been quite a long time since I've seen you, Quatre Raberba Winner." 

    He _knew_ that voice. There was no way that he could _not_ recognize that voice after the countless conflicts within the Eve Wars. What Quatre did not know was _why_ he was hearing that voice _now_. Why was _she_ involved in this wave of conflict. There was only one way to get those answers, and Quatre knew what that was. Slowly he turned, and the two faced each other. Ice blue eyes contemplated soft cerulean, and likewise. 

    "Dorothy Catalonia. What are you doing here?" 

    He kept the harshness from his voice. Granted, he was upset that she had interrupted him now, but if he let that show it could stir up more anger and venom than necessary. Quatre knew that Dorothy was not one to be taken lightly. 

    She smirked slightly, putting on a face that was all too familiar to Quatre. There was something afoot, something more than what he originally suspected. 

    "I could ask you the very same question Mr. Winner." 

    But Quatre was also experienced in the manipulation of appearance and what appeared upon the outside. He smiled, shrugging his shoulders slightly. 

    "I just got back from a mission, I was about to report in. It's customary that we Preventers do that sort of thing. Now for your answer." 

    Instead of speaking to him she simply laughed, lifting an elegant hand to cover her mouth. The gesture almost seemed to mock him; his sky blue eyes narrowed slightly. 

    "Mission?" she spoke once the laughter had subsided, her tone still mocking, "You call spending time in the colonies with Mr. Barton a _mission_?" Her smirk was light, and something dangerous flitted behind her eyes. "If those are the sort of missions that the Preventers have their best agents embarking on then I truly fear for the fate of humanity." 

    Quatre chose his next words cautiously, "Why would there be a need to fear? If there is no threat to the peace, then I don't see why we can't have a little bit of free time." 

    He wasn't sure what kind of reaction that would spark out of Dorothy, but he was certain that it was best to play the game as if he knew nothing of the plot. Revealing more than that could lead her to take actions that he was not prepared to defend against. However, he soon saw that his efforts were not in vain as a truly malicious smirk spread across the woman's face. 

    "You truly know nothing," she taunted him, "You just sit within your dream world clinging hopefully to that childish ideal of total pacifism. Haven't the last two wars been enough of a lesson to teach you that those ideas cannot survive in the world?" 

    "On the contrary," he responded with a soft smile, "They've reaffirmed it. At all those times in the past, peace came again, despite the conflict. It triumphed and gave us the age we now live it. And now that Mariemeia supports the Preventers, I feel that it will only continue for much longer than before. We have developed a way to ensure that the peace we created will last and that people who lost their lives in wars did not die in vain." 

    "Has the thought ever occurred to you that by continuing this peace, you are upholding the ideal that they opposed and thereby contradicting your own reasoning?" she asked simply, tilting her head slightly to the side. 

    He frowned for a moment before responding. "I don't see how that could occur…" 

    "Well then let me explain it to you, Mr. Winner," Dorothy said with a grin as she clasped her hands together in front of her, "In every age there are many different people. They all fight for their own ideas and uphold their own beliefs. But of course, there will never be a time when all people share the same ideas and beliefs, that is simply a fantasy." She didn't even spot his slow nod as she turned her face upward to glance at the massive structure which loomed before them. 

    "You, Mr. Winner, are one of those people who believe in peace above all else. It is like air for you, a force which sustains your very life. Almost something sacred, am I right?" 

    "Yes…but I don't see how-" 

    He was cut off as she continued her own lecture. "However, like I said, the people of this world will not always agree when it comes to their beliefs. There will always be those who oppose each other and have different viewpoints on a matter." She smiled slowly and turned her head to face him with her narrowed eyes of stoic ice. 

    "Many people out there, unlike yourself Mr. Winner, feel that wars are not fought for peace. They are fought for wars. One war leads to the next in a perpetual cycle where everyone is able to sacrifice themselves as honorable knights upon the battlefield. There need not be a purpose for the conflict, they do not need that sort of silly thing. All that they desire is a battlefield where they can seek glory and recognition. That is their ideal, the goal of their lives. War gives their lives purpose and meaning. It is everything to them. They embrace it, and cannot survive if it does not exist." 

    A sigh was released from her lips, and it almost sounded as if it were given in joy. Her smiled only widened as she began to walk towards him and the Preventers Headquarters. 

    "Do you understand now, Mr. Winner?" she purred. 

    His only response was a glare. His mouth was drawn in a tight line as he stared at her, his normally soft cerulean eyes having long since grown cold and harsh. 

    "You're wrong," he said, his voice firm with determination, "People just aren't like that." 

    She leaned closer to him and grinned, "Then why is my plan working so perfectly?" 

    He knew he had to continue the façade of ignorance and frowned slightly, "What plan?" 

    "Haven't you caught on yet? The assassination of Ms. Une, the disappearance of Mr. Yuy. I had it all planned out, and everything went as I wanted it to. The final step will be set into motion soon." 

    "What final step?" he asked cautiously, his voice still harsh. 

    "Why don't you ask Mr. Yuy yourself?" she taunted as she quickly brushed past him, walking confidently towards the entrance of the large building. 

    He watched her back carefully as it vanished past the two glass doors into the darkened interior. Somehow, he hadn't been surprised about anything that she had said, but that wasn't what made him worry. Trowa had told him that Wufei was pivotal within the plot that she had, but apparently she had revealed that it was in fact Heero who was her pawn within the plan. 

    Things were definitely much deeper than what he was aware of, for a moment he wondered if he had gone to the right place at the right time. Silently he glanced upward at the intimidating structure before him and made his decision. The impassive glass windows watched as his shadow fled from their view. ****

~*~ 

There you have it, Part Nine of it. This thing is 48 pages long already o.O wow. I know where I'm going after this, and the climacitc scnees aren't too far off, so _hopefully_ it will be finished soon, maybe this summer, but I'm not sure. 


End file.
